


Pangakong 'Di Ka Lolokohin (ng Puso kong Nagmamahal)

by dokgyunsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Precious Hearts, Teleserye, Weird Pinoy Humor
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/dokgyunsoo
Summary: Kung saan si Baekhyun ang naging bida sa pelikulang hindi niya pinagbibidahan, in all its irony. (Alternatively, ito ay kwento ng future FAMAS Best Actor Awardee na si Baekhyun Byun, 27, Quezon City, Philippines!)





	Pangakong 'Di Ka Lolokohin (ng Puso kong Nagmamahal)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, title is taken from the song "Para Sa Akin" (Ethan Loukas' version.)  
_ Kung ika'y magiging akin, 'di ka na muling luluha pa. Pangakong di ka lolokohin ng puso kong nagmamahal. _
> 
> RIP use of ng and nang. Wala akong beta, I apologize for all the mistakes na makikita niyo sa story (from spelling hanggang grammar/verb tenses) but thank you everyone for clicking agad. I may have lost the spark with the love for writing dahil siguro sa pagiging busy pero natagpuan ko ang daan pabalik dito. This was written way back June pa dahil gusto kong umabot sa Buwan ng Wika at hindi man lang ako nakasali sa kahit anong fic fests this year.
> 
> Happy Halloween, Merry Christmas (o Happy Holidays!), and Happy New Year! 
> 
> Thank you, twitter mutuals, sa pagkunsinti ng walang kwentang tweets ko. Here's a whole AU to make up for every junk AU na binibitawan ko sa twitter at hindi pinupulot para isulat. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito.

Tahimik ang kapaligiran liban na lang sa sunud-sunod na yapag ng swelas dalawang pares ng leather shoes sa marmol na tiles ng lobby, “Good evening po, sir,” ang bati ng guard na naka-duty sa gabi. Tumigil ang may-ari ng sapatos at bumati rin. “Good evening, kuya.”

  


“Balita?” Ang akmang pagssmall talk ng guard na palabati.

  


“Wala pa rin po,” ang malungkot na sagot sa kanya pero pinilit pa ring ngumiti, “Baka bukas, meron na po.”

  


Isang tango ang binigay ng guard sa kanya bago siya umakyat sa masyadong mahal na building at hirap na hirap nang bayaran ng isang taong walang mahanap na trabaho… tulad niya. 

  


Agad-agad siyang pumunta sa elevator foyer para pumindot, nakita niya ang reflection niya sa salamin, ang polo niyang plantsado at properly buttoned-up until sa leeg ay ngayo’y lukut-lukot na at bukas na ang sa may dibdib. Matigas na rin at kung saan-saan na nakaturo ang mga buhok niyang waxed and brushed up. 

  


Tinignan niya ang sarili, humaba ang nguso niya at napatingin sa baba. Nakita niya ang sapatos niyang pwede nang ipangcommercial ng kiwi sa sobrang kintab, pero kapit lang, dahil ramdam niyang malapit nang bumigay ang swelas. Ikaw ba naman ang ilakad halos araw-araw sa dami nang interviews na pinupuntahan niya para lang hindi makarinig sa kanila after sabihan na “ _ We’ll send you an email, we look forward to working with you, if ever.” _

  


Siya si  _ Baekhyun Byun _ , 27 years old, Quezon City, Philippines.  _ Professional expert dahil dakilang raketero. Walang permanenteng trabaho.  _

  


The elevator dings, at bumukas na ang pinto ng elevator. Papasok na sana siya ngunit nung biglang may bumangga sa balikat niya at inunahan pa siyang pumasok sa elevator. “Oh, sorry, pare.” Ang sabi ng halatang lasing na lalaki habang akay-akay ang lasing din nitong girlfriend, he thinks. 

  


Napairap na lang tuloy siya.Siya si  _ Baekhyun Byun _ , 27 years old, Quezon City, Philippines.  _ Professional expert dahil dakilang raketero. Walang permanenteng trabaho. Single. Very, very single. _

  


Pinindot niya ang 21 sa elevator at sinandal ang gilid niya, nang magsara ang pinto ng elevator ay nakita niya sa reflection ulit ang dalawang naglalampungan sa likod niya. Chineck na lamang niya ang relo sa braso niya, 11:28 pm, ang basa dito. “Thirty-four,” ang narinig niyang breathy na boses sa likuran niya kaya nagulat siya. Lumingon siya para lang makitang nakadikit na ang tila bubblegum  _ penk _ na labi ng babae sa leeg ng nagsalita. 

  


Hindi pinahalata ni Baekhyun ang pandidiri sa nakita niya at pinindot na lang ang 34.  _ Wala man lang thank you?  _

  


Nagding na naman ang elevator at buti na lang ay nandun na siya sa floor na bababaan niya. Hindi na siya lumingon ulit dahil gusto niya nang makaalis doon. Nang makarating siya sa pintuan ng unit niya ay wala nang pag-aatubiling buksan ito, only to be surprised dahil gising pa ang mga kasama niya. 

  


_ Cue: _ sabay-sabay na lingon ng tatlo niyang roommates na may kanya-kanyang ginagawa. Actually, dalawa lang ang roommates niya, yung isa ay boyfriend ng roommate niya at halos nakatira na rin doon. No judgment naman dahil parang nagbabayad na rin siya dahil sa ambag niyang groceries every two weeks, pati na ang pagpapautang niya kay Baekhyun ng pambayad sa renta. 

  


“Kumusta?” Ang pangungumusta ng roommate niyang taas paang nakaupo sa mesa habang napapalibutan ng mga librong halos kalahati na siguro ng timbang ng gumagamit. Sinubukan nitong ngumiti kay Baekkhyun.

  


“Wala pa rin, eh.” Ang sagot ni Baekhyun habang nagtatanggal ng sapatos para ilagay sa shoe rack nilang punong-puno na. “Sinubukan ko rin ‘yung sa kakilala mo, Kyungsoo.”

  


Si Kyungsoo, ang bestfriend ni Baekhyun ay ang kanilang resident estudyante for years bilang nag-aaral na siya for bar exams. Magkakaroon na sila ng abogadong kaibigan. And unlike Baekhyun, mayaman si Kyungsoo at ang pamilya niya. Ang tanging problema niya lang ay kailangan niyang pumasa sa bar exams. Sana all. 

  


Nang dumaan si Baekhyun sa mesang pinagkakaupuan ni Kyungsoo ay hinawakan niya ang ulo nito, at hinablot ang tasang may mainit-init pang kape. Nang ibinalik niya sa mesa ang iniinuman ni Kyungsoo ay dumiretso naman siya sa kanilang maliit na living area, kung saan nakasiksik ang dalawa pa niyang kaibigan, si Jongdae at si Kuya Minseok nila. 

  


Matagal nang magkarelasyon ang dalawa kaya naman namumroblema si Baekhyun dahil malapit nang humiwalay si Jongdae sa kanila sa renta at nagpasya na yatang maglive-in ang dalawa. Don’t get him wrong, masaya si Baekhyun dahil isang milestone ang malalampasan ng mga kaibigan niya bilang magkarelasyon dahil mamumuhay na sila sa iisang bubong. Kaya lang, kapag umalis si Jongdae, ibig sabihin: mas malaking share na sa pagbabayad ng renta sa upa, wala nang libreng groceries every two weeks, wala nang masarap na pagkain dahil pareho sila ni Kyungsoo na nabubuhay lang sa instant noodles at fast food. 

  


“Anong iniisip mo?” Ang tanong ni Jongdae sa nakatulala palang Baekhyun na nakatayo lang awkwardly in the middle of their living space, awkward kasi maliit na yung unit, may nakatayo pa sa gilid. “Halika nga dito.” 

  


Bukas ang braso ni Jongdae kaya naman agad na nag _ plop _ si Baekhyun sa katawan ng bestfriend niya. Automatic namang umangat ang parehong paa ni Baekhyun para ipatong naman sa hita ng boyfriend ni Jongdae. 

  


“Gusto ko lang naman ng pera,” Buntong hininga ni Baekhyun habang hinihimas ni Jongdae ang ulo niya almost as if para siyang nagsusumbong sa magulang niya, “Wala ba talagang willing ako bayaran only for my looks? O kaya groom for rent? Sugar baby? Nagsinungaling sa akin ang Precious Hearts Romance.”

  


“Or,” Ang sabat ni Kyungsoo mula sa mesa, “Sagutin mo na yung tawag sayo ng parents mo.”

  


At parang magic button na agad nag-iba ang atmosphere ng condo dahil sa binanggit ni Kyungsoo. It’s a long story. 

  


“Alam niyo namang ayoko talaga,” Ang pasinghal na sagot ni Baekhyun, “Kung ganoon lang din naman, mapapahiya lang din naman ako. Bakit hindi ko pa lubus-lubusin?”

  


Bunso si Baekhyun sa pamilya, sa pamilyang over-achievers. Ang magulang niya ay parehong doctor, na naninilbihan pa sa ibang bansa hanggang ngayon, leaving Baekhyun behind. Ibang usapan na ang nakatatanda niyang kapatid dahil nasa ibang bansa na rin siya kasama ang pamilya niya. Kahit mga pamangkin nga ni Baekhyun ay via video chat niya na lang din nakakausap. Video chats na nagcoconsist lang ng “we miss you” and “sunod ka na dito”.

  


It’s almost as if nagkaroon siya ng war flashbacks, many many years ago, kung saan ipinaalam niyang gusto niyang maging artista instead of being an engineer, o naman maging doctor din. And instead of supporting him, dahil pakiramdam niya, nahanap niya na ang calling niya at an early age, he was met with sighs and a,  _ “Kausapin mo ‘yang anak mo. _ ” from his dad. _ Ano namang masama sa pagiging artista? _

  


Ilang linggo siyang hindi pinansin ng parents niya, hindi naman kaya ni Baekhyun ang ganoon bilang High School pa lang siya. Pero dahil alam niya sa sarili niya ang gusto niya, hindi niya sinunod ang gusto ng mga magulang niya and went with his original plan. Gusto niyang maging artista. And what better way, edi start small pero dream big. May ngiti sa mga labi si 16 year old, 4th year High School Baekhyun noong sinulat niya ang BA Film. And there, he went. Graduate na ng Film si Baekhyun.

  


“Anong gagawin ko kapag sumunod ako sa kanila?” Ang tanong ni Baekhyun habang hinihimas pa rin ni Jongdae ang buhok niya, “Magmumukha lang akong talunan, bunso pero walang naachieve? Latak na latak na nga ang itsura ko, pati ba naman sa mga naachieve sa buhay tira-tira na lang sa akin? Alam niyo namang simula pa lang, ayaw na nila sa mga gusto ko sa buhay. Pagmumukhain lang nilang tama sila at mali ako.”

  


Hindi pa rin tapos ang litanya ni Baekhyun na nadagdagan pa ng, “And maybe, just maybe, tama talaga sila. In denial lang ako, pero tama pala talaga silang wala akong mapapala dito.” Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na dalawang pares na ng kamay ang humihimas sa ulo niya, bilang umabot na rin ang kamay ni Kuya Minseok niya sa kanya. “Sabi ko sayo, magyoutube ka na lang.” Pagbibiro ni Jongdae kung saan tinignan siya ni Kyungsoo na parang nandidiri.

  


“Kakasawa maging extra,” Ang buntong-hininga ni Baekhyun. “Naalala niyo yung, kinuha kaming extra sa Probinsyano? Pero drug raid yung eksena, isa ako sa mga casualty. Sabi malaki ang bayad, pero ano ang bayad? Libreng Pancit and Zesto.”

  


Nagtawanan ang mga kasama ni Baekhyun, pati tuloy siya ay nangiti na. 

  


“Or that one time na naging PA ako ng artista kahit ang inappkyan kong trabaho ay assistant ng director. Pucha, imbis na sa monitor ako nakatingin, ni clapper board hindi ko nahawakan man lang, naging tagapaypay lang ako ng artista.” 

  


Siguro kung hindi niya sinunod ang gusto niya, kung nakinig siya sa magulang niya, baka naman may trabaho siya ngayon at kumikita ng pera, hindi baon sa utang… pero hindi masaya. He’d rather be miserable and find his own purpose kaysa naman sumunod sa yapak ng mga magulang niya. 

  


And it hurts, coming from a family na sikat sa larangan ng sciences, doctors and engineers, pero ikaw na naiba, ikaw pa ang walang kwenta at ambag sa pamilya.  _ Siya kaya, kelan kaya siya? _

  


“Baka bukas, swertihin.” Ang huli niyang sinabi bago maghikab. “Baka bukas, ako naman. It’s going to be The Day.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was, in fact, not his day. Hindi today ang The Day. 

  


Nagising si Baekhyun sa alarm na hindi tumatahimik. Pang-ilang snooze na ba niya. Ilang beses nilukot ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya, nilamu-lamutak dahil hindi siya nagising sa tamang oras. Mga ilang minuto siyang nakipagtitigan sa puting kisame ng condo niya bago niya kinapa ang phone niya para magcheck ng kahit anong pwedeng pagkaabalahan bilang isang unemployed person. 

  


Nagpasya na siyang bumaba ng kama bilang siya ang nasa top bunk, pero hindi buo ang araw niya na hindi nauuntog sa kisame habang bumaba, “Aray,  _ puta, _ ang aga-aga.” It was not  _ maaga _ . 

  


Galit na galit pa siya sa sarili niya, siguro kaya siya nabobobo at nagdedeteriorate ang talino niya ay dahil everyday ay nauuntog siya at nawawalan ng brain cells. Tapos, iyong mga nahuhulog na brain cells ay napapagpag sa lower bunk kung saan natutulog si Kyungsoo, kaya siguro ang talino niya. 

  


Nagkakamot pa siya ng tiyan habang naghahanap ng laman-tiyan ngayong mag-aalas dose na ng tanghali. And as usual, walang laman liban na lang sa mga snacks sa ref, iniwan na naman pala siya malamang nag-aaral na naman sa labas si Kyungsoo, at nag-aayos na ng mga papeles ang Jongdae at Kuya Minseok niya dahil malapit na silang magsarili. 

  


_ Sana all, stable.  _

  


Naupo muna siya sa sala, in silence. Para bang tuloy na tuloy lang ang pagtakbo ng mundo, tapos iniiwan siya. Para bang lahat ng tao, umuusad, may progress… pero siya, naiiwang mag-isa at naiiwang stagnant. And it hurts to see everyone become successful in their own way and as much as you want to be happy for them, hindi mo kaya,  _ kasi paano naman ako? Bakit naman iniiwan niyo ako? _

  


At automatic na may luha nang naramdaman si Baekhyun na tumulo sa mukha niyang padabog niyang pinunasan. Pwede na talaga siyang maging artista, ang galing-galing niyang umiyak. Isang mahabang buntong-hininga ang iniwan niya sa ere ng hangin. 

  


Nagpasya siyang bumaba na kahit nakapambahay pa siya. Halos mukha siyang unemployed na unemployed sa suot niyang maluwag na jogging pants at t-shirt na maluwag, partnered with his messy bed hair. 

  


Binati siya ng guard noong paglabas niya sa lobby, papuntang labas. Bilang nasa isang central business district sila nakatira, ang ironic lang na wala siyang trabaho. Hikab-hikab pa siya habang naglalakad at naghahanap ng pwedeng kainan, yung pasok sa budget niyang less than 100 pesos lang. 

  


No other choice naman dahil dito sa Eastwood, wala nang mura. Nagsettle siya para kumain ng Jumbo Giniling for 49 pesos, may sukli pa siyang pambili ng inumin, kasya pa pambili ng dutchmill o chuckie na maliit. Umupo si Baekhyun sa may salamin ng 7-11 para kainin ang mainit niyang giniling with rice. Iniihip-ihipan niya ito habang pinanonood ang mga business man na dumadaan, pati na ang mga naka-ID na mga young adults in this work force. 

  


_ Sana all,  _ ang iniisip ni Baekhyun bago isubo at iluwa ang nas abibig niya dahil mainit pa pala ito. Nakakahiya, napa- _ ah!  _ pa siya. Nakita pa niya ang faint reflection niya sa salamin ng convenience store, para siyang sore thumb sa lugar dahil mukha siyang tambay sa dagat ng mga businessmen.

  


Ramdam na ramdam niya talaga ang pagiging walang silbi, iniisip pa lang niyang ang dami niyang babayaran, nanghihina na tuhod niya. Sana pala tinabi niya na lang yung isang daan at tiniis yung gutom. 

  


Pagkatapos niyang kumain, nagpasya siyang bumalik na sa condo, may raket pa kasi si Baekhyun online. Nagpapacommission ng editing for visual and audio tech sa mga undergrad short reels ng mga estudyante, hindi ganon kalaki ang bayad, pero better than no income at all. 

  


Habang naglalakad, siya pabalik ng condo, hindi niya mapigilang malungkot. Siya lang kasi yung against sa agos ng mga tao, yung mga nakakasalubong niya, mga papunta o pabalik galing trabaho. Siya, pauwi, kasi walang trabaho. 

  


Sakto namang pagkayuko niya, nabunggo siya ng isang dire-diretsong lalaki at talagang kung may imamalas pa ang araw na ito: maxed out na siya. 

  


“Aray,”  _ puta _ he wants to say, ubos na ubos na ang brain cells niya talaga it went flying nung nabunggo siya sa sidewalk. Isa na lang siguro ang natitira sa utak ni Baekhyun ngayon.

  


“Oh my god,  _ shit! _ ” Ang sabi nung nakabunggo sa kanya habang kinukuha yung mga papeles na nahulog. “Shit! Yung files. Oh no! Shit, sir, sorry!” Hindi mapakali ang nakabunggo kaya naman 

  


Tinulungan na lang ni Baekhyun ang nakabunggo sa kanya, pero natigilan ito. “S-sir? Sir  _ Sejoo _ ?”

  


Tinignan niya ang nakabunggo sa kanya at parang offend na offend siya, “Who? Teka lang. Are you hitting on me?” Ang tanong niya sa lalaking matangkad, halatang stressed, pero gwapo nonetheless. “And it’s Baekhyun, not Sejoo.” 

  


Tumayo silang dalawa, “Sorry, kamukha niyo lang po kasi yung- _ Shit! Sorry _ !” Napatingin ng relo ang binata sa kalagitnaan ng sentence, “Sorry, ulit. Sir! Sorry.”

  


Naiwan si Baekhyun na mas confused dahil sa nangyari, yumuko ulit si Baekhyun para pulutin ang nahulog niyang wallet, pero may naiwang papel ang lalaking nabunggo niya. Walang laman ang papel liban na lang sa default nitong design sa layout, mukhang scratch papers lang naman ng kompanya.  _ Park Concepts? _

  


Hindi alam ni Baekhyun pero familiar ang name. Naglakad na lang siya at tumuloy lang sa pag-inom ng chuckie niya, itinapon niya ang papel na napulot niya at umakyat na ulit siya.  _ Sejoo?  _ Kung sino man ‘yun, ang swerte naman niya kasi kamukha niya si Baekhyun. At malas lang ni Baekhyun dahil may itsura ang nakabunggo niya tapos mukha siyang homeless sa suot niya.

  


Wala pa mang dinner time, iniisip na ni Baekhyun kung saan siya kukuha ng pambili ng dinner niya. Pag-akyat niyang condo ulit ay nagpasya na siyang buksan ang laptop niya para masimulan ang isa niyang raket sa pagsusulat for people. 

  


And before he realized it, malapit na naman magdilim. Parang naaksaya ang araw niya, kaya naman nagmadali siyang maligo after magtrabaho sa laptop niya. Kahit habang naliligo siya, hindi maalis sa isip niya ang weird encounter niya kanina. Pero nagkuskos pa rin naman siya, syempre. Sarili na nga lang niya ang pinagkakakitaan niya, pababayaan niya pa ba?

  


As usual, tumambay muna siya habang naghihintay ng oras. Basically, naghahanap lang siya online ng pwede pang salihan, be it another _ Pinoy Big Brother  _ audition, suking-suki siya ng  _ Star Hunt Auditions _ , maraming talent si Baekhyun Byun! Singing, dancing, marunong ng basic gymnastics dahil sinubukang pagballet-in ng nanay noong 8 years old, marunong siya ng basic survival skills, marunong dumiskarte, mukhang bagong member ng Hashtags, higit sa lahat: A+ acting skills para sa paborito niyang skit, “ _ Inay? Inay?! Ang Pancit! Gumising ka, Inay, lumalamig na ang Pancit.”  _

  


Sumubok din naman siya bilang solid  _ Kapamilya _ , nakarating din siya sa land of the  _ Kapusos _ , kaya lang hindi pinapalad na makarating sa final auditions ng  _ Star Struck _ . Pero may kita naman ang paraket-raket niya sa pagiging ekstra sa mga teleserye and movies, may paborito nga siyang pelikula na inekstrahan niya kaya lang hindi pala sita kita. Isa siya sa mga binomba ng tubig na rallyista sa isang pelikula, naka-800 din siya, binasa lang. Pwede na rin yun, nakapagsamgyupsal pa nga siya nung araw din na yun.

  


At dahil wala siyang napala habang nagsesearch ng pwedeng raket, napagpasyahan niya nang bumaba na lang para bumili na naman ng instant na pagkain. Siguro, kung hindi siya mamamatay sa gutom, mamatay naman siya dahil araw-araw siyang kumakain ng preservatives. Halos gabi na at wala pa rin ang mga kasama niya sa condo. 

  


Syempre, pumasok na siya sa usual 7-11 na dinadayo niya dito sa Libis. Lagpas dinner time na at ibig sabihin, umuwi na ng mga galing sa trabaho. Syempre, malulungkot na naman siya, kaya kumakain siyang dinner ay halos late na. What better way to cheer himself up, edi bibili siya ng chucky at jumbo sisig naman for dinner. 

  


Bitbit ang malamig na jumbo sisig niya, naglakad papuntang mga refrigerator ay may narinig siyang commotion sa cashier banda. Bilang tsismoso, kumuha siyang chucky at dumiretso na rin sa cashier. 

  


“Please, one-thousand lang cash ko dito,” Ang sabi ng binata, “Wala akong smaller bill. Nagmamadali rin po kasi ako.” 

  


“Sorry, sir, wala po talaga kaming barya. 49 pesos lang po, sir, baka may smaller bill na lang po sila.” Ang sagot ng cashier. 

  


“Ate, sige na,” ang pagmamakaawa ng binata ulit, “Magagalit boss ko, n _ agmamadali talaga siya. _ ” 

  


Mukhang naiirita na ang ate sa cashier na ngayon lang nakita ni Baekhyun na umasim ang mukha sa buong pagtatambay niya sa 7-11 para kumain. At mukhang malapit na rin umiyak yung lalaki, at a closer look, narealize ni Baekhyun na iyon ang same guy na nakabunggo niya kanina. 

  


Siya yun, hindi pwede magkamali si Baekhyun. Maayos ang suot niya noong umaga, but now, bukas na ang polo ng lalaki, nakataas na rin sa mga braso niya ang polo, magulo na rin ang buhok at pilit na iniaabot ang blue bill kay ate cashier.

  


At bilang mabait, but mostly, pakielamero: nakielam siya. Nilapag ni Baekhyun ang malamig na sisig at chuckie sa counter ng walang taong 7-11. “Ate, isasabay ko na.”  _ Yes, ang kapal. Daming pera? _ “Pa-heat na rin po itong sisig. Dine-in.”

  


At iniswipe na ni ate ang items, nag-abot si Baekhyun ng saktong pera, isang daan at ilang coins na galing sa bulsa. Nang tumingin siya sa gilid ay nakatingin lang ang lalaki sa kanya. Sasabihin na sana ni Baekhyun ang “You’re welcome.” pero biglang nagring ng malakas ang cellphone nito kaya bigla siyang natauhan sa pagtitig kay Baekhyun. 

  


_ “Hello, sir?”  _ Ang nanginginig pang boses,  _ “Paakyat na po! No! No, sir, mahaba lang po pila! Opo. No! Hindi po. Sorry, I’m on-”  _

  


Parang nagulat pa ang binata na tinignan ang phone niya. Mukhang binabaan na siya ng telepono sa kabilang linya. “My way.” Ang tinuloy ng binata sa hangin. Bumuntong-hininga siya at nagmaktol. 

  


Tumingin siya ulit kay Baekhyun at nagbigay ng pasasalamat dahil sa panlilibre ni Baekhyun sa kanya sa iisang piraso ng energy drink. “Okay lang, singkwenta lang naman.” Ang pagdidismiss ni Baekhyun sa binata. Sinabi ni ate cashier na mainit na ang pagkain niya kaya kinuha niya na ito para umupo. 

  


Nagulat siya nang hawakan siya sa braso ng binata. “Wait!”

  


“Bakit?” Sagot ni Baekhyun, kailangan niya nang umupo. Gutom na gutom na talaga siya. 

  


“Uhm,” panimula nito, “May gusto ka pa bang kainin? As thanks, kasi binayaran mo yung inumin ng boss ko. Kaya lang, hindi na niya nahintay. Umuwi na siya.”

  


“Nagalit?” Ang tanong lang ni Baekhyun, “Wag na, hayaan mo na, Inumin mo na lang yung energy drink, mukhang kailangan mo.” 

  


Natawa ang binata at bumuntong hininga, sumunod si kay Baekhyun habang umuupo ito. Medyo weird, pero bigay na ni Baekhyun ito sa kanya dahil mukhang napasama siya sa boss niya. Isa pa, baka mag-insist ng free food ang stranger na ito at kahit full-on alert na at may warnings na ang Stranger Danger radar niya ay hinihintay niyanng manlibre talaga. Gutom siya eh. 

  


“Sehun,” ang alok nito ng kamay kay Baekhyun. Busy ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun sa pagtanggal ng sandamakmak na tape sa sisig niya pero kinamayan niya pa rin si Sehun. 

  


“I’m Baekhyun.” Ang sagot naman nito. “So, galit boss mo? Ano ginawa mo?”

  


The man sighs, and says, “Nabanggit ko yung ex-fiance niya kaninang umaga, tapos hanggang ngayong gabi sobrang badtrip niya sa akin. Pinahirapan niya ako the whole day.”

  


Natawa si Baekhyun hindi dahil sa kwento, kundi dahil natanggal niya na ang tape sa pagkain makakakain na siya, “Pwede ba yun? Abuse of power na yun ah.” Pagssmall talk niya, “Tara kain.” 

  


“Hindi naman, he has all the right to be mad.” Ang sagot ni Sehun, “Alam mo na, problema ng mga mayayaman. Wala silang mapaglagyan ng yaman nila.” 

  


Nakikinig lang si Baekhyun habang nagkkwento si Sehun, “Bilang assistant ng boss ko, bawal magkamali. Lalo na ngayong ang dami niyang problema.”

  


“Magkano sweldo mo? Sapat ba yung nakukuha mo kahit na inaabuso ka niyang boss mo?” Ang tanong ni Baekhyun habang kumakain, “Bakit mo naman kasi binabadtrip?”

  


“Kasi sabi ko, nabunggo ko yung ex-fiance niya.” Ang sabi lang ni Sehun. And it dawned upon Baekhyun,  _ siya ba yung tinutukoy? _ Pero bago niya itanong, “Kamukha mo kasi.”

  


Nabilaukan tuloy si Baekhyun. Alert naman si Sehun, tinulungan niya iabot yung chuckie. Madali namang naitulak ng panulak ang bumarang kanin at ulam sa lalamunan ni Baekhyun. “Ano?”

  


“Kamukha niyo po yung dating mapapangasawa ng boss ko,” Ang sabi nito, “Iniwan siya, kaya naging ganyan siya kasungit. Ngayon, times ten ang pagkasungit niya dahil nalaman niyang hindi siya bibigyan ng mana ng lolo niya kasi hanggang ngayon, hinahanap yung mapapangasawa niya.”

  


“Tapos kayo ang nagsusuffer?” Ang tanong ni Baekhyun nang makarecover sa near death experience niya, “Sa kwento pa lang, tunog masama ugali na yung boss mo. Kung ako sayo, magresign ka na.”

  


“Buti sana kung ganon kadali,” ang sabi nito kay Baekhyun. “Malaki rin naman natulong niya sa akin, lalo na sa pamillya ko. Siguro nagsabay-sabay lang problema ni Sir, and kung may maitutulong man ako sa kanya, gagawin ko.”

  


Nagkibit-balikat na lang si Baekhyun. “Hiring kayo?”

  


Natawa tuloy ang kausap niya, “Depende. Interior Design and Architecture Firm ang Park Concepts, pero mas kilala sila sa Furniture,  _ Le Chaise by Park Concepts? _ ”

  


“Hindi ko sure, pero feeling ko narinig ko na.”

  


“May season ang Pinoy Big Brother na sila ang naging supplier and sponsor for all of the furniture sa bahay ni kuya.” Pagmamalaki ni Sehun sa kanya. 

  


Ah, kaya familiar. Baka pinasalamatan na siguro ni Miss Toni G ang sponsor habang nanonood siya ng nomination and eviction nights noong pinanonood niya ang PBB. 

  


“So, maga-apply ka?” Ang tanong ni Sehun sa kanya.

  


“Depende,” sagot ni Baekhyun habang sinisimot ang pagkain niya, “Kailangan niyo ba ng model? O kaya, kailangan niyo ba ng artista? Wala akong alam d’yan eh. Pero kung taga-timpla ng kape, pwede rin. Graduate akong Film, kaya?”

  


Natawa si Sehun kay Baekhyun, “Malabo.” Pero biglang nagring na naman ang phone ni Sehun, at parang may CCTV ang boss niya dahil agad inayos ni Sehun ang posture ng pagkakaupo niya bago sinagot ang tawag,  _ “Sir? Akala ko po uuwi na- No, sir. Opo. Paakyat na po.” _ Magpapaalam na si Sehun kay Baekhyun pero inunahan niya na.

  


“Okay lang,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang nag-aayos ng pinagkainan, “Yung fifty pesos na utang mo, bayaran mo na lang kapag nakita mo ako ulit. Baka dito mo lang ako ulit mahanap, sakaling may open na position sa kompanya niyo.  _ Baka kailangan niyong model, o kaya artista. _ ”

  


And parang bulang naglaho si Sehun sa bilis ng takbo niya palabas, bitbit pa rin ang energy drink na hindi na malamig. 

  


Wala siyang na-gain today kundi ang isang new found friend. Nawalan pa siyang brain cells today dahil sa sobrang eventful ng araw na ito. Wish na lang ni Baekhyun ay matulog dahil nabusog siya sa kwento at sa preservatives nung jumbo sisig. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“May tumawag ba?” Ang tanong ni Baekhyun habang nagbibihis, kararating niya lang pagkatapos niyang rumaket. 

  


Panibagong araw na naman para umasa na baka naiyayaan na ng trabaho si Baekhyun.

  


Naligo agad siya pagkauwi. Mayroon kasi siyang kaklase noong college na kailangan talents para sa isang indie film na kinabibilangan niya sa crew. Bilang pareho nilang kailangan ng tulong, siya sa talents at si Baekhyun naman for money, ayun. 

  


“Wala,” ang dead-pan na sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang nagtitimpla ng kape, “Anong dinner natin? Hindi daw uuwi si Jongdae mamaya. May dinner daw sila kasama ang parents ni Kuya Minseok.” 

  


“Ikaw magluluto?” Ang tanong lang ni Baekhyun, kung saan sinagot siya ni Kyungsoo ng, “Sige, pero ikaw bumili ng lulutuin.”

  


Halos ilang araw na rin ang lumipas mula nung gabing eventful at wala parin ang return of investments aka yung singkwenta niya. But still, he wants to think na nangangailangan ng tulong si Sehun the Assistant at siya ang nagsilbing daan, at hinihintay niya lang ang good karma. 

  


_ But where?! _

  


Anyway, nasa baba na siya ulit ng condo, same old-same old, hi-hello kay manong guard na tropa niya na. Bilang maliit lang naman ang Eastwood, lakad-lakad lang siya, at konting lakad lang naman ang nearest supermarket para makapaggrocery na siya. 

  


As usual, bumili lang siyang instant noodles at mga gulay na pwedeng italbog sa noodles para kahit papaano healthy naman. Bumili rin siyang isang dosenang itlog, wala lang. 

  


Habang naglalakad siya pabalik, bitbit ang brown paper bags, binagtas niya ulit ang daan niya pabalik ng condo. Pero nagulat siya dahil habang pauwi ay nadaanan niya ang usual 7-11 niya na pinupuntahan for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Hindi lang yun, nakatayo sa harap ng 7-11 si Sehun the Assistant. 

  


Baka ibabalik ang singkwenta niya? 

  


But what he didn’t expect ay ang pagkaway enthusiastically ni Sehun the Assistant sa kanya. Syempre, bilang occupied ang left hand niya, pabebe wave lang ang binigay niya. 

  


“Baekhyun,” he says, meeting him halfway, “Sumama ka sakin.” 

  


Ang  _ Stranger Danger _ warnings ay kulay pula na at talagang sumisigaw na  _ “Wag kang sasama!” _ pero heto siya ngayon, hawak-hawak ni Sehun the Assistant ang braso niya habang naglalakad silang dalawa, pabalik sa pinanggalingan ni Baekhyun. Pumasok sila sa isang office building, suddenly Baekkhyun felt a little naked kahit naman balot siya ng damit. 

  


Tangina talaga niya and his instincts sana nakikinig siya sa sarili nya, sa tuwing lumalabas siya ng condo ay never siyang naka-ayos kahit na maraming nagtatrabaho dito kaysa residents. Mas madalas pa siyang nakapambahay sa labas kaysa naka pang-alis. He regrets not wearing a jacket or any pamatong dahil hindi bagay ang sweatpants at oversized shirt na napulot niya lang sa shared drawer nila which was weird kasi wala namang malaking tao sa kanila. 

  


Masyadong namangha si Baekhyun sa nangyayari para bang he’s suddenly in a movie. Nasa elevator sila ni Sehun, nang biglang magsalita ito, “Sabi mo kailangan mong trabaho? Ako rin. I need my job, I can’t lose this… kaya _ please, _ ” ang sabi ni Sehun, “Accept this job offer.” 

  


_ “Huh?” _ ang gulong-gulong sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya, he’s just so confused, lost, and very-very underdressed. 

  


Lumabas sila sa isang floor na sobrang busy, ang daming palakad-lakad. Ang daming phones na nagriring, ang OA na atmosphere para sa office. 

  


And every step he took, biglang umaangat ang ulo ng mga tao. After looking, biglang bubulong sa isa’t-isa. “ _ He’s back? _ ” Ang huli niyang narinig, pero medyo magulo pa and inaudible talaga. Their stares were too much for Baekhyun, kahit na gusto niyang ang attention ay nasa kanya. 

  


Biglang naging sobrang conscious si Baekhyun sa itsura niya. May bitbit pa siyang groceries sa kamay niya. Bigla niya ring hinigpitan ang hawak niya dahil nakakahiya kapag nalaglag ang limang pack ng beef noodles at isang bungkos ng pechay baguio for extra garnishing and extra health benefits kasama ng sandamakmak ng betsin sa noodles. 

  
  


Pumasok sila sa isang malaking pinto probably made out of real wood, in all its natural grainy beauty. Si Baekhyun naman, hala sige, sunod din sa loob but not before maglikot ang ulo niya. Nang pumasok sila sa office within an office, narinig niya si Sehun, “Wait here.”

  


So there he stood, all in his pambahay glory, one hand on the grocery and the other on his anit habang kinakamot, hindi niya alam ang nangyayari and  _ he’s so confused but very, very scared _ kasi naghihintay si Kyungsoo sa condo nila. Gutom na ‘yun. 

  


_ “Bakit nandito ka pa?”  _ Baekhyun hears a stern voice.  _ “Hindi ba sabi ko, pack your things, you’re leaving.” _

  


_ “Teka, sir!”  _ ang pamilyar na boses, si Sehun, “ _ Kapag ba sinulusyunan ko ang problema niyo, hindi niyo ako sisisantihin?” _

  


_ “Anong kalokohan na naman ‘to, Sehun?” _ The voice says, medyo inis na ang tono,  _ “With Sir Byungchan, yung buong Sejoo na usapin.” _

  


_ “What about it?” _ He sounds snappy, parang nakikinig sa radio drama si Baekhyun. Inaayos niya ang stand niya, one foot over the other? Ano kaya nangyayari?

  


_ “Wag kayo magagalit,” _ Sehun pleads, _ “Pero, sir. Consider this.” _

  


Biglang lumitaw ang ulo ni Sehun at sumignal na, _ “pumarito ka.”  _ with his finger. Hinigpitan niya ang hawak sa medyo lukot nang grocery bag sa braso niya. 

  


Noong maglakad si Baekhyun papasok ay nakita niya ang kausap ni Sehun the Assistant. 

  


He was this tall, brooding man. Sobrang plantsado ang suot, hair messed up but all in the right ways as possible habang ginugulo pa nito lalo ang buhok, his rolex reflecting the warm light na nasa opisina nito. 

  


_ “Sejoo?”  _ Ang halos hindi makapaniwalang sabi nito habang tinitignan siya.

  


“Po?” Baekhyun asked, bigla pa siyang lumingon sa likod niya.

  


“ _ What are you doing here? _ ” He sounds really, really angry. 

  


Oras na ba para biglang kumaripas ng takbo? 

  


“ _ Siya _ ba yung tinutukoy  _ mo _ ?” The man asks Sehun.

  


_ Ano bang kasalanan niya sa taong ‘to? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So you’re saying,” he adjusts his posture, hands over his office desk, “Your name is  _ Baekhyun Byun, _ 27 years old.”

  


_ Quezon City, Philippines _ . Ang sabi ng maliit na boses sa utak ni Baekhyun, dumidikit talaga as a joke ang introduction na yun as a beauty pageant contestant. 

  


“You’re from what school?” 

  


“Graduated Bachelor of Arts in Film at the University of the Philippines,” He says proudly, “Kahit wala akong work now, I have experience naman. I worked full time as an IT Sales Manager sa isang start up, pero now I take part time jobs as a Freelance Tech Manager, Editor, Model, Writer, Host and Actor. Bata pa lang po talaga gusto ko nang maging artista...” nagdrift off ang dulo ng sentence kasi pakiramdam ni Baekhyun nagraramble na lang siya. Ano ito, PBB auditions?

  


Biglang lumipat ang tingin nito kay Sehun the Assistant, “And how does this help my case?” Parang offend na offend ang mukha ng boss at talagang mukhang nandiri pa sa presence ni Baekhyun sa opisina niya. 

  


Naghesistate pa ang Sehun sa pagsasalita dahil within ear reach lang si Baekhyun pero he still says, “Attend a few parties together, take a few pictures, post it. That way, makikita ni Sir Byungchan. Problem solved.”

  


“You think it’s that easy, Sehun?” The man says, “Matanda lang si lolo, but he’s not  _ stupid _ enough to believe na out of nowhere, Sejoo returns and then  _ what? _ Decides he wants to marry me again?”

  


“Why not?” Ang pangangatwiran ni Sehun, “It’s… possible.  _ Knowing Sej-” _

  


_ “Enough.” _

  


“And besides, saglit lang naman, sir.” Sehun says, “Only until ibigay na ni Sir Byungchan ito sa inyo. It’s a win-win situation. You get the company, and pwede mo na irub ito sa mukha ng mga pinsan mo, especially kay Sir Kasper.”

  


The man takes his time while thinking about it, parang inaabsorb niya ang sinabi sa kanya ni Sehun. Pero he sighs and slouches on his perfectly designed ergonomic chair. “Stand up.” He says to Baekhyun. 

  


Biglang nagulat si Baekhyun, medyo confused pa si Baekhyun na dahan-dahang tumayo. 

  


“Turn around.” He says and Baekhyun does. 

  


“Okay.” He mumbles, but not really kay Baekhyun pero more kay Sehun. “If this fails, hindi lang trabaho mo ang nasa linya, mine also.  _ Kaya kapag pumalpak ito…”  _ the threat was not explicitly said pero mukhang nakakatakot ang implied. 

  


“Sit down,” He says kay Baekhyun, “So, Baekhyun, would you like to work with us?”

  


With the word  _ work, _ kung aso lang si Baekhyun, nagperk na siguro ang tenga niya at nagwag na ang tail niya. 

  


“Opo,” he says, not really thinking about it pero,  _ “Paano?” _

  


“Didn’t you say na gusto mo maging artista?” He says, “I’m Chanyeol Park, Chief Operating Officer of  _ Le Chaise _ and I look forward to working  _ with you. _ ”

  


Tinitigan lang ni Baekhyun ang kamay na nakalahad sa kanya, pero ginrab niya ang kamay nito to shake it. 

  


“Let’s talk about your work for the next few months, okay?” He says now, fully adjusting his position para buksan ang laptop niya,  _ “Sehun, get the check ready.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Saan ka galing?” ang tanong ni Kyungsoo na kumakain na ng isang pack ng chichirya, “Gutom na ako.  _ Hindi ko na kinaya.”  _

  


Tulala pa rin si Baekhyun nang makaakyat sa unit nila dahil hindi maalis sa isip niya ang nangyari, lumipas na nga rin ang gutom niya dahil parang ang bilis nung nangyari kanina. Hinawakan niya ang phone at wallet niya sa bulsa, hindi naman siya nabudol kanina. Pero bakit parang lutang siya?

  


Binigay niya kay Kyungsoo ang bag, “Bakit naman lukot-lukot yung paper bag? Saan ka galing?”

  


Dire-diretso si Baekhyun sa sofa slash kama nila, “May trabaho na ako.”

  


Nagtaka si Kyungsoo kaya tumayo siya para lapitan si Baekhyun, hinampas niya nang marahan ang ulo ni Baekhyun, “Saan ka nga galing?”

  


“Kyungsoo,” halos hindi makapaniwala ang boses niya,  _ “May trabaho na ako.” _

  


“Saan nga? Anong trabaho?” Hampas ulit para matauhan si Baekhyun,  _ “Nabudol ka ba?!” _

  


“May trabaho na ako,” ang pangatlong ulit ni Baekhyun, pero this time mas aware na siya na masakit yung hampas kanina, kaya hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na akmang hahampas ulit sa kanya. 

  


“Anong trabaho?” 

  


_ “Artista.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gaya ng napag-usapan nila sa loob ng opisina ni Mr. Chanyeol Park, COO of Le Chaise (Hindi nagresearch si Baekhyun ha, hindi talaga) with Sehun the Assistant as their witness, tandang-tanda ni Baekhyun ang itsura ng kontrata, na parang sumisigaw ang tatlong pirma na nakasaad don. Mataas ang bigayan sa pagiging artista kay Chanyeol Park, COO. Hindi magugutom si Baekhyun at mukhang makakabawi siya sa mga utang niya, pwede niya na ring ipagmalaki sa pamilya niyang finally, malaki ang sahod niya buwan-buwan at hindi lang talaga hobby ang gusto niya.

  


But, paano naman niya sasabihin na ang trabaho niya ay artista. 

  


_ Artistant nagpapanggap na ibang tao? _

  


He’s going to deal with them later, ang importante, makakapagbayad siya ng utang at makakapagbayad ng renta for the next few months at hindi niya na kakailanganing sumunod sa mga magulang niya. 

  


Kaya heto siya ngayon, mas maayos na, better than ever. Nagbihis siyang tila may inaanak sa binyag, simpleng button up shirt at checkered designer pants na padala ng mama niya from the States. 

  


Nakatanggap siya ng email from Sehun the Assistant, isang forwarded mail from Mr. COO himself, telling Sehun to tell Baekhyun na pumunta sa office for the short briefing na gagawin. 

  


Nasa loob lang siya ng office kung saan siya ginuide ni Sehun papasok pero iniwan din siya, nakaupo lang tuloy siya sa super glossy leather manchester seat ni Chanyeol. 

  


Hindi mawala sa isip ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ng nakasalubong niya on the way habang hinahanap si Sehun, hindi sinasadya ni Baekhyun na mabunggo ang isa sa mga staff sa office all the while na naririnig niyang pinagbubulungan siya.

  


Ayan tuloy, distracted siya. He’s not kidding nor exaggerating kapag sinabi niyang tumigil ang mundo, literally, sa magulong office.  _ “Hala, lagot.” _ he hears from somewhere. 

  


It was silent, nung magkabungguan sila. Natapon pa nga ang hawak na mga folders nung staff, so naturally, Baekhyun kneeled first to help her pick the papers up. “Sorry po!” It was almost as if takot na takot ang staff sa kanya. “Sorry, sir. Sorry po.”

  


“It’s okay... ” ang bulong ni Baekhyun habang pinupulot, ngumiti siya nung inabot niya ito, “Sorry, hindi ako nakatingin sa dinadaanan ko.” 

  


“Sorry po,” she repeats for the nth time, “Sana po hindi niyo po ako sisantihin.” her voice, meek almost as if bumubulong pero since tahimik sa office at pinanonood sila ng lahat ng tao for some reason, malakas ito.

  


“Ha?” Baekhyun says, “Bakit naman kita sisisantihin?” 

  


“Sorry po,” inulit na naman niya, pero bago pa ituloy nung staff ang sasabihin niya ay hinawakan niya na ito sa balikat. She looked like she was going to flinch pero mas nagulat siya dahil tinapik niya ito sa balikat lightly. Even everyone from the office, may biglang naggasp nung inangat ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya. 

  


“Ano ka ba,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya, “It’s okay.”

  


Biglang napatingin si Baekhyun sa mga tao sa paligid, and totoo ngang nakatingin sa kanila ang lahat. Biglang natauhan ang mga nagtatrabaho dahil nanonood sila ng libreng shooting sa pelikula. Bumalik sila sa trabaho, as if hindi nanood. 

  


Medyo nagtataka ang mukha ni Baekhyun, pero instead of asking he just says, “Pwede mo ba akong dalhin kay Sehun? Or kay Mr. Park?” 

  


Medyo confused din ang staff dahil sa kung ano man ang nasabi ni Baekhyun, but she complies, “Okay po, sir  _ Sejoo.” _

  


Pero kanina pa yon, and now, sitting at this extra comfortable leather chair, Baekhyun rethinks his life choices kung tama bang pinatos niya ang trabahong malaki ang bayad pero mabubuhay sa kasinungalingan. Well, technically, nagsisinungaling din naman siya sa parents niya sa tuwing kausap niya ito. 

  


Sobrang tahimik sa office ng bago niyang employer. Halatang malaki at importante ang posisyon ni Mr. Park, nangangati ang mga paa ni Baekhyun para maglibot sa office pero nakakahiya namang maging pakielamero. 

  


Iniwan siya ni Sehun sa posisyon na yun kaya dun din dapat siya madatnan ni Sehun o ni Mr. Park. If may mawala pa, baka pagbayarin pa si Baekhyun, ano na lang ieexplain niya sa magulang niya? “Mama, napagbintangan akong magnanakaw nung lalaking binabayaran ako para magpanggap na ibang tao.”

  


Habang nagmunimuni siya ay biglang bumukas ang large mahogany doors sa opisina, naglakad papasok si Mr. Park, ignoring Baekhyun na tumayo pa pagdating nila. “Sit down,” ang sabi nito sa kanya nang hindi lumilingon. 

  


Naghubad ng coat si Chanyeol, at isinampay ito sa likod ng upuan niya. Niluwagan nito ang necktie niya at iniayos ang pagkakasuot ng kanyang rolex, ginagawa niya ito habang nakasimangot. Kasunod niya ay si Sehun na naglalakad, tinaasan lang niya ng kilay in acknowledgment ang presence ni Baekhyun sa kwarto. 

  


Pinunas ni Baekhyun ang mga palad niyang namamawis sa slacks niya, uneasy dahil sa dami talaga nang nangyayari. Should he ask na huwag na lang ituloy?

  


Minasahe ni Chanyeol ang batok bago sinabing, “Kuha kang inumin nating tatlo,” and Sehun immediately sets everything he was holding sa mesa ni Chanyeol para lumabas ulit. Nang makalabas si Sehun ay tumayo na si Chanyeol to sit down sa isang arm chair na malapit kay Baekhyun. 

  


Iniisip na lang niya na formal interview ito, to calm his nerves. 

  


“Kanina ka pa?” Narinig niyang tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol, habang nagslouch ito sa upuan. “Sorry, natagalan yung meeting.”

  


Gusto sana magtanong ni Baekhyun kung ano ang nangyari, for formalities and small talk lang pero hindi rin naman niya magegets, so instead he says, “Malamig yung aircon.”

  


Gusto sanang batukan ni Baekhyun ang sarili. “I like it cold.”

  


Tumahimik ulit, at ang tanging naririnig niya lang ay ang langitngit ng leather seat sa kanyang pwet dahil nagkikiskis ito sa slacks niyang suot while he’s shifting from buttcheek to buttcheek. 

  


“What’s your name again?” Biglang napatanong si Chanyeol. 

  


“It’s,” hindi natuloy ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin dahil pumasok si Sehun bigla at napatingin si Chanyeol. “Umorder na rin akong pagkain.” ang pambungad nito. 

  


Sinet ni Sehun ang isang bote ng inumin, masyado pang maaga sa inumin pero parang nabasa ni Sehun ang mukha niya, “Sparkling lang yan. Di pa kumakain eh.” bulong nito haang umupo sa tabi niya. 

  


Binuksan ni Sehun ang laptop niya at binuksan ang facebook website at inopen ang page ng profile ni Chanyeol. “Start na tayo, sir?” Lingon nito kay Chanyeol na kasalukuyang nagbubuhos ng inumin for them. 

  


“Start with Ate Yoora.” He says, “Ikaw na bahala, I’ll fill in na lang kapag may kulang ka. Pahinga ko lang mata ko.” Lumagok siya nang inumin at tasaka sumandal sa upuan para tumingala at pumikit. Mahirap din pala ang buhay businessman. 

  


“Okay, no. Siya,” biglang humarap si Sehun kay Baekhyun para ipakita ang isang news article na may mukha ni Chanyeol, “Siya ang Unico Hijo nila Youngmi Lee, owner ng famous Asian Cuisine, transcontinental brand ng food, excellent service, and Sungjin Park, famous Architect, nagdesign ng newest airport located in Cebu, and now, sa Clark. They are separated but civil. They seem to be very casual, parang colleagues sila more than magkarelasyon noon. And this, si Yoora Park, ang Unica Hija ng mga Park, nakatatandang kapatid. Siya ay isang model, columnist, at entrepreneur. She’s married to a politician, and is on her second trimester.

  


“Siya si Chanyeol Park, COO of Le Chaise. Industrial Engineer, licensed and practicing. Anyway, Chanyeol Park, Unico Hijo, ang tagapagmana ng Le Chaise… dapat.”

  


Baekhyun inhales all the information na pinapakain sa kanya. He takes a sip of the drink and nods. 

  


“Why, you may ask?” Sehun says, at ninext ang tab sa isa pang news article na may mukha ng matandang lalaki. “Dahil kay Mr. Byungchan Park, lolo ni sir Chanyeol, the CEO of Le Chaise. Si Mr. President, ang dahilan kung bakit ka nandito.” 

  


_ Uh? _ , he wants to say pero ngumiti lang si Baekhyun nang pilit. 

  


Sehun continues, “Si Mr. President, Byungchan, is almost 80. Although very old, malakas pa siya. And before he retires, gusto niyang ibigay ang kompanya sa isa sa mga apo niya. Si Sir Chanyeol naman ang strong candidate but, the thing is, may pinsan si sir na talagang gustong makuha ang posisyon. Mr. President believes that if you can’t take care of your relationship, hindi ka fit to deal with the position.”

  


Confused si Baekhyun pero he still listened, “Isang tao lang, hindi mo maalagaan, what more ang isang buong kompanya? Ilang pamilya ang binubuhay mo, bilang presidente ng kompanya. That was his belief. Now you might be thinking:  _ eh ano naman? _ ” 

  


It was true. Baekhyun steals a glance papunta sa direction ni Chanyeol, he was awake, nakatulala sa ceiling while massaging his stiff shoulders and neck. 

  


“Engaged na ang pinsan ni Sir Chanyeol, this year ang kasal, supposedly. Sketchy ang engagement if you ask me, nagpropose agad siya ng marriage sa kanyang current girlfriend na wala pang one year. Sir Chanyeol feels like magpapakasal si Kasper, ang pinsan niya, para lang makuha niya ang posisyon. At posible ito dahil maraming beses nang naipapakilala si Kasper sa mga investors, by Mr. President.” 

  


“Last week, noong dinala kita dito, I was almost fired kasi mainit ang ulo ni sir. Mayroong commotion dito about lost funds, I won’t go deeper, pero apparently may missing funds from the Finance Department at hindi matrace. Ngayon, hindi naman kasalanan ni sir pero siya ang pinagalitan ni Mr. President, sayin he was unfit for the position,  _ yada yada yada, _ and said if hindi pa aayusin ni sir Chanyeol ang buhay niya then magligpit na siya ng gamit.” Sehun explains na hindi naman galit ang lolo, but more of disappointment ang nararamdaman niya towards Chanyeol dahil hindi niya naoversee ang pangyayari as the COO. 

  


“There is only one way, for sir to be the next CEO. Pabor naman si Mr. President sa kanya, si Sir Chanyeol ang paboritong apo, but firm si sir Byungchan sa beliefs niya. And here is where you come in... ” Sehun says. 

  


Baekhyun gulps.  _ “Pero… bakit kailangang ako?”  _ Napatingin din siya sa direksyon ni Chanyeol na ngayon ay nakalean over, elbows on both his thighs, hands clasped together. 

  


Pinindot ni Sehun ang laptop niya to shift over a folder sa loob nito, isang picture ang bumulaga at halos manlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun. Kung pwede siyang mahulog sa upuan ay gagawin niya. 

  


The picture on the computer, sobrang makapanindig balahibo for Baekhyun. 

  


It was a picture of Chanyeol and another guy, tubig ang nasa likod. They were in a yacht probably. 

  


Chanyeol was the one holding the camera, at ang isang lalaki ay nakahawak sa dibdib nito at nakasandal ang ulo sa balikat, cheeks rosy from the sun kissing it all day habang nasa deck sila. They look so much in love, _ aww _ sana ang sasabihin ni Baekhyun but he was so bothered. 

  


“Siya si Sejoo.” It was Chanyeol who spoke, kaya biglang nagwhip ang ulo ni Baekhyun papunta sa direksyon niya. 

  


_ Why does he look so much like me? _

  


“Kamukha niyo siya,” Sehun adds, “For some reason.”

  


Baekhyun notices the little things, like how Sejoo doesn’t have any marks whereas sobrang dami nung kay Baekhyun. He has little ones sa kanya,  _ “Shet.” _ He says, walang halong input o substance but just  _ shet.  _

  


Baekhyun’s starting to think kung ampon siya, o ampon si Sejoo. Isa si Baekhyun sa naniniwalang sa mundo, pito kayong magkakamukha. But there is no way na sa 7 billion people sa mundo ay ang isa sa anim niyang kamukha ay matatagpuan niya sa ganitong pagkakataon. 

  


Shet.

  


“Sejoo Shin,” ang pakilala ni Sehun, “Ex Fiance ni Chanyeol Park. Job and Educational Attainments, hindi ko na ididisclose, that is for another day. ”

  


Tumingin muna si Sehun kay Chanyeol bago ituloy, “Nobody really likes Sejoo except for sir Chanyeol and sir Byungchan. Hindi ako nagbibiro, kapag sinabi kong wala, wala talaga.”

  


Nakita ni Baekhyun na umangat ang kanang bahagi ng labi ni Chanyeol, as if may naalala siyang isang fond memory. 

  


Baekhyun returns his attention kay Sehun, “Si sir Chanyeol naman talaga ang tagapagmana ng  _ Le Chaise _ , umpisa pa lang. It was smooth sailing, but not until makipaghiwalay si Sejoo kay sir. Nagalit si sir Byungchan for a while, pero paborito nga si sir, kaya napatawad pa rin. But hindi na kay Chanyeol mapupunta ang posisyon, well, dahil nga kay Sejoo.”

  


“In about… five months, magcecelebrate na si sir Byungchan ng kanyang 8oth birthday which means, he’s going to annouce kung sino ang susunod na CEO.” ang sabi ni Sehun, his phone pings at sinabing, “Ay, nandito na yung food.” 

  


Lumabas bigla si Sehun leaving Chanyeol and Baekhyun with an awkward atmosphere. Napalunok si Baekhyun, sa nerbyos at gutom, but mostly gutom siya. Nagtama ang tingin nilang dalawa at biglang umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun. 

  


He feels… exposed? Wala namang dapat maramdaman na ganun. But just by thought na may ex si Chanyeol Park na kamukha niya, he feels really… weird? Flattered? It’s all sorts of emotion rolled into one, kaya ang ending ay parang natatae si Baekhyun.

  


He hears Chanyeol shift sa upuan nitong kinauupuan, kaya biglang napatingin si Baekhyun. 

  


Chanyeol sighs, “So ang trabaho mo, ay magpanggap na si Sejoo.” 

  


_ Oh boy.  _

  


“I’m sorry for asking, pero what’s your name again?” 

  


Pinunas ulit ni Baekhyun ang mga pasmado niyang kamay sa slacks niya bago iabot ang kamay niya for a handshake, inabot ito ni chanyeol kahit hindi pa nakakapagsalita si Baekhyun. 

  


“It’s,” Hindi na naman natapos ang sasabihin ni Baekhyun dahil pumasok bigla si Sehun, “Andito na yung food!” 

  


Biglang tumayo si Chanyeol para kunin ang ibang hawak ni Sehun. 

  


Baekhyun still feels the warmth palm on his, kahit wala na. He looks at Chanyeols back, “Baekhyun!” ang sigaw niya.

  


Biglang lumingon ang dalawa sa kanya sa gulat dahil bigla siyang sumigaw.

  


“I’m… I’m Baekhyun.” Biglang humina ang boses ni Baekhyun dahil bigla siyang nahiya, narealize niya kasi ang ginawa niya. Bakit niya sinigaw ang pangalan niya. 

  


“Okay,” Chanyeol says, may confused smile na naglilinger sa mga labi nito. “Okay, Baekhyun.”

  


Somehow, biglang kumabog ang dibdib niya nang marinig niyang banggitin ni Chanyeol ang pangalan niya. 

  


_ Ano ba itong pinasok niya?  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Isang linggo na rin ang lumipas matapos silang magkita sa opisina. Binubuliglig pa rin siya nila Jongdae at Kyungsoo tungkol sa trabaho niya dahil feeling nila illegal ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun. He still insists na raket ito na pagiging Personal Assistant sa isang prominent figure. 

  


Sinabihan siya ni Kuya Minseok niya na he doesn’t have to take risky jobs kung safety naman ni Baekhyun ang macocompromise, hindi naman nila kailangan ng pera and they will do whatever it is to help Baekhyun. 

  


Sa totoo lang, wala namang kailangang gawin si Baekhyun except sa makita silang dalawa ni Chanyeol together. And for now, wala namang kailangan… his mind jumps to a thought na baka someday kailangan niyang gamitin ang katawan niya para kay sir Chanyeol. Bigla siyang namula at kinilabutan. 

  


From time to time, nagbabasa siya ng articles tungkol sa pamilya ni Chanyeol. Most, if not all, ay galing kay Sehun. 

  


But today, nakakuha siya ng email from Sehun na magready dahil pwede siyang ipatawag today. Tinanong niya kung kailangan bang nakabihis, but ang instruction daw sa kanya ay just tell Baekhyun. 

  


He decided na baka it’s a Chino shorts kind of day at isang tshirt na mukha namang pamorma. 

  


Kaya pagdating niya sa opisina ay nakaramdam na naman siya ng pagkahubad, kelan ba talaga siya matututo. Kaya paglabas niya sa elevator papunta sa office ni Chanyeol ay pinagtinginan na naman siya, “Parang ang laki ng pinagbago ni sir Sejoo, ‘no?” Ang narinig niyang pagbubulungan. 

  


Kaya nang ngumiti siya sa dalawang nagbubulungan ay biglang kumaripas ang dalawa palayo sa kanya. 

  


Wala si Sehun sa usual desk niya sa daan papunta sa opisina ni Chanyeol. He then decided to knock na lang, medyo matagal bago buksan ni Chanyeol ang pinto at nang lumingon si Baekhyun ay ang dami na namang ulong nakatingin sa kanya. 

  


Para bang bawat kilos ni Baekhyun ay bantay sarado ng mga staff ni Chanyeol. What exactly did Sejoo do para makaramdam ng ganitong treatment si Baekhyun from the people around him now?

  


Kumatok siya ulit, pero hindi sumasagot si Chanyeol. Mas lalong maraming nanonood sa kanya, what kind of boyfriend ba ang nagpapaalam para pumasok sa office ng boyfriend? 

  


Kaya nang naririnig niyang maraming bumubulong ay nag internal sign of the cross si Baekhyun at pinagdasal na bukas ang pinto, and true enough, hindi nakalock ang office. 

  


Dahan niyang sinarado ang pintong mabigat at sumilip sa loob. Walang tao sa desk ni Chanyeol, pero nagulat siya dahil nakita niya ang hinahanap niya. Nakahiga si Chanyeol sa same sofa na unang inupuan ni Baekhyun.Marahan siyang lumakad papunta dito, nakita ni Baekhyun na mahimbing ang pagkakatulog ni Chanyeol. 

  


Huminto si Baekhyun sa harap nito at nagsquat sa harap ng natutulog na Chanyeol. 

  


Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol’s face, mula sa kunot nitong noo habang natutulog na salubong ang kilay. Ang matangos na ilong nito, pati na ang mga labing medyo nakabuka, marahan ang paghinga niya sa mga mapupulang labi nito. 

  


Although mukhang bata ang balat ni Chanyeol, Baekhyun wonders if he’s still in his twenties. Masyadong marami ang nasa plate ni Chanyeol, sa totoo lang. Hindi masisisi ni Baekhyun ang kutis ni Chanyeol kung mangungulubot ito at an early age. He contemplates kung pipindutin niya ang mga pisngi nito. 

  


Kaya naman nang biglang dumilat ang mga mata ni Chanyeol ay nagulat si Baekhyun kaya literal na nahulog siya sa pwet niya. 

  


Wala siyang masagot at natameme siya dahil biglang bumangon si Chanyeol sa pagkakahiga sa afternoon nap niya at sinabing, “What are you doing?”

  


Kung pwede lang bumuka ang lupa at lamunin siya ay papayag siya. Mangangatwiran pa sana siya kaso biglang bumukas ang pinto, it was an old man. Biglang tumayo si Chanyeol, at maging si Baekhyun ay biglang tumayo at pinagpag ang puwitan banda niya. They watched him walk towards them, parang props ang ang cane na hawak. 

  


“Totoo nga,” the man exclaims, “You’re back.”

  


“Lolo,” Chanyeol says habang nilapitan ito para tulungan lumakad, “ _ Akala ko mamayang gabi pa po? _ ” 

  


“Bakit ipagpapagabi pa, when he’s back. Are you to back together?” 

  


Baekhyun hesitates kung sisingit ba siya, but he was given the signal nang biglang lumingon si Chanyeol sa kanya. Agad namang lumapit si Baekhyun para magmano. Nagulat pareho si Chanyeol at ang lolo niya dahil dito. “Good afternoon po,” he says but quickly adds, “Lolo.” 

  


Natawa naman ang nakatatanda at tinapik si Baekhyun sa balikat, hinawakan niya ito nang mahigpit at parang kinabahan si Baekhyun. “It’s a good thing you’re back. Kailan pa kayo nagkausap?” 

  


“Just last week.”

  


“Last month.”

  


Sabay na sumagot si Chanyeol at Baekhyun, pero agad na napick up ni Baekhyun ang sarili. “We’ve… talked over the phone since last month and I decided to come back here, last week… come back home…  _ to Chanyeol _ .” He keeps on adding hanggang maging tunog convincing na ito. 

  


Matagal na silang nagtititigan at kumakabog na ang puso ni Baekhyun dahil wala pa man din ay mukhang matatapos na agad, pero biglang tumawa si Lolo. Nagkatinginan sila ni Chanyeol at pareho silang tumawa rin, kahit pilit. 

  


“Mamaya na lang tayo ulit magcatch up,” lolo says, “dumaan lang ako to check kung totoo ang balita. I’ll see you two later sa bahay, alright?” 

  


Nagpaalam silang dalawa dahil inihatid na nila ito sa pintuan kung saan naghihintay ang dalawang bantay sa lolo niya, for extra measure, siniurado ni Chanyeol na akbayan si Baekhyun sa paraang halos nakaharap siya dibdib ni Chanyeol. 

  


Nang mawala na sila within viewing range ng mga tao at ng lolo niya ay huminga siya nang malalim. Dumiretso siya sa minifridge na nakatago sa isa sa mga cabinets sa office niya. Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang tense na atmosphere, “Water?” 

  


Iniabot niya kay Baekhyun ang tubig. Namamawis ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa nerbyos. “We need to work on our act kung ayaw nating mabuking.”

  


Baekhyun agrees. Binuksan niya ang bottled water at uminom, ngunit halos maibuga niya ito buti na lang napigilan niya. Tinanong kasi siya ni chanyeol ng, “What were you doing earlier?”

  


Akala ni Baekhyun nakatakas na siya. “Uhm, I was just checking kung gising ka.” Baekhyun prays na sana kagatin ni Chanyeol ito. “Hmm.” he just says while checking his phone for anything. “Let’s go.” 

  


Bago pa tanungin ni Baekhyun kung saan ay naglalakad na siya palayo, “Huh? Saan?”

  


“Don’t ask questions, sumama ka na lang.”

  


It’s not until naglalakad silang dalawa sa office, hand in hand, nang marealize ni Baekhyun na totoong nangyayari ito at talagang pinangatawanan niya na ang ginagawa niyang panloloko and before he knew it, nasa loob na siya nang sasakyan ni Chanyeol on the way to some place na ayaw banggitin ni Chanyeol, kasi nga,  _ don’t ask questions, sumama ka na lang.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Turns out, bibili lang pala silang damit ni Baekhyun para mamaya sa dinner na sinasabi ng lolo ni Chanyeol. Mas matagal pa silang bumili ng damit dahil nga ang gustong style ni Baekhyun ay hindi style ni Sejoo at ang tanging masasabi lang ni Baekhyun ay: Sejoo, ang yaman mo. 

  


Pangalawa, he’s been briefed by Chanyeol himself, kung ano ang dapat gawin. Basically, just say yes palagi sa mga kapamilya ni Chanyeol. It was an easy task, hindi naman siguro magkakamali si Baekhyun. Kaya nang matanaw ni Baekhyun ang bahay nila Chanyeol, o ng bahay ng lolo niya, hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun ang mapanganga. Ang masasabi lang ni Baekhyun ay: Chanyeol, ang yaman mo. 

  


Mag isang bumaba si Baekhyun ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol para tignan ang hilera ng sasakyan sa harapan ng bahay. Hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun ang kabahan dahil mukhang maraming tao ang bisita, sabi dinner lang, hindi naman sinabing may birthday party. 

  


Nakatayo lang si Chanyeol sa tabi niya. “Tapos ka na? Can we go inside?” 

  


“Shet,” ang bulong ni Baekhyun, “Gaano ba kayo kayaman?” 

  


Chanyeol smirks, “Sakto lang.” Inextend niya ang arm niya para hawakan ni Baekhyun dahil malapit na sila sa pinto. Humawag si Baekhyun at medyo nagulat siya dahil masyadong firm ang braso ni Chanyeol nadistract siya nang kaunti, pero agad ding nawala ang pagkadistract niya dahil agad silang sinalubong ng isang batang babae, “Hi tito!” she says, excitedly, kay Chanyeol nga lang. She glances at Baekhyun pero bigla itong tumakbo agad palayo. 

  


Baekhyun wanted to say hi too, kaso… 

  


“O, Chanyeol.” An older man says mula sa mesa, “Ikaw na lang ang hinihintay. Come join us.”

  


Kaya nang maglakad sila papuntang dining ay hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili na mapanganga deep inside, kaunti lang ang tao, kaya yung sasakyan sa labas ay most likely tagiisa sila. 

  


Inalalayan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun with his seat, letting him sit first, at tinabihan naman nito si Baekhyun.On his left ay ang babaeng kamukhang kamukha ni Chanyeol, but with longer hair. Buntis din ito, judging fronm the pregnant tummy na hawak niya. She must be Yoora Park. 

  


Nginitian siya ni Baekhyun ngunit tinignan lang siya nito at nakipag usap na sa iba. Hindi kaya ni Baekhyun ang turing sa kanya bilang Sejoo, at gusto lang naman malaman ni Baekhyun kung ano ang ginawa ni Sejoo para tratuhin siya nang ganito. 

  


Baekhyun also notices na among all of the faces, wala ang mga magulang ni Chanyeol tonight. 

  


Everyone was still talking to each other, except for Baekhyun na nakikinig lang. Sabagay, ano bang alam niya sa design, furniture, making, at stocks? Biglang dumating ang lolo ni Chanyeol at talagang mas lalong umigting ang usapan ng tungkol sa pera. 

  


Sa kalagitnaan ng dinner ay nakita niyang hinainan ang katabi niyang si Yoora ng steak. Mukhang medium rare ito, kaya bigla niyang pinigilan ang kamay ni Yoora nang marahan. “Ate, huwag.” 

  


Everyone suddenly stopped talking, kahit preoccupied silang lahat ay parang inaabangan talaga nila na magsalita si Baekhyun. Naramdaman niya ang paghawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay din niya, parang sinasabing,  _ “stop whatever you’re doing, what the hell are you doing?” _

  


“Excuse me,” Baekhyun called the attention nang isang helper na naghatid ng meat, “Pwede po kayang ipawell done ito?”

  


Lahat ng tao ay tahimik at naghesitate pa ang helper bago kunin ang platong inaabot ni Baekhyun. Nang makuha ito at nadala papuntang kusina ng bahay ay biglang nagulat si Baekhyun sa sarili, dahil sa ginawala niya. 

  


“Sorry,” bumulong siya. “Sorry, dapat pala hindi ako nagielam. Bawal kasi sa buntis ang raw meat…”

  


Naramdaman niyang humigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kanya, para tuloy siyang batang natatakot umuwi dahil pagagalitan siya ni Chanyeol mamaya. Sabi sa kanya, yes or no lang but mostly yes lang isasagot niya. 

  


“It’s okay,” biglang lumingon si Baekhyun nang magsalita si Yoora, “Thanks, Sejoo. I didn’t know that, sa totoo lang.” 

  


Umubo si Chanyeol para mabreak ang tension, kaya naman tuloy lang sa usapan ang mga kamag anakan. Napangiti nang palihim si Baekhyun, maybe hindi naman napasama ang ginawa niyang pangingielam. 

  


“So,” ang panimula ni lolo niya, “How have you been, Sejoo?”

  


Nagulat si Sejoo dahil siya na ang topic. “Uhm,” Baekhyun clears his throat, “Okay naman po.”

  


“I heard you made up since last month, bakit ngayon ka lang bumalik?” It was an honest question na genuine pero Baekhyun felt like may pangil ang tanong.

  


“I had to…” his mind quickly scrambled up to say something na magmamake sense, “I had to make sure that I’m going to be my best self, kapag nagpakita po ako sa inyong lahat ulit.” 

  


“Well, for one, you sure are a lot more respectful.” Ang dagdag ng isang tita, “That’s good.”

  


“You’ve changed, ha,” one tita commented, “Saan ka galing again?”

  


“Sa,” he thinks of a word, “ _ Retreat po _ .”

  


Baekhyun wants to cry. _ Retreat. _ Isang Christian camp? What did he do? Found his way back? Ang lala rin ng utak nito ni Baekhyun.

  


“Oh see,” the tita said still poking at Baekhyun for any chismis na pwedeng mapiga, “A lot funnier, too. Saan nga?”

  


Chanyeol answers for him. “Barcelona.”

  


“How’s Barcelona?” Ngayon lang napansin ni Baekhyun ang boses ng isang binata sa dulo ng mesa nakaupo. “I heard dun ka na tumira after, you know,” he hesitates before continuing, “After mong iwan yung pinsan ko.”

  


Baekhyun guesses ito yung tinutukoy na pinsan. He was supposed to answer kaso naramdaman niya ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya. But still, sinigurado ni Baekhyun na makakasagot siya, “Akala ko talaga he deserved someone better. Barcelona made me realize, na I want to be that someone. I took my time. I want to make sure that by the next time we see each other,” Baekhyun cocks his head to the side, “I’m going to make sure I won’t make the same mistakes, and make everything right.”

  


And para believable, tinignan niya pa si Chanyeol, “Right,  _ babe? _ ”

  


_ “Babe?” _ Natatawang sabat ng pinsan ni Chanyeol, “You hated it nung si Chanyeol ang tumatawag sa iyo niyan.”

  


Kailangan na talagang manahimik ni Baekhyun, “Well that was then, I like whatever Chanyeol likes.” 

  


“Do you still paint?” Ang tanong ni Yoora sa kanya nang matahimik ang iba at nagkanya kanya, he was about to answer kaya lang bigla siyang inexcuse ni Chanyeol. Kaya nang makalabas silang dalawa papunta sa patio area ay biglang huminga nang malakas si Baekhyun.

  


Buti na lang at naghihimagas na ang iba nilang kamag anak. Tanaw silang dalawa mula sa hapag, kaya naman nang mapansin ito ni Baekhyun ay lumapit siya kay Chanyeol. “Sorry, nakatingin kasi sila. Ang layo natin.”

  


“Okay ka lang?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya, “Sorry about my cousin, ganon lang talaga siya… and also kay ate. And even yung iba kong titas.”

  


“Okay lang.” He sighs, “Pwede ba akong magtanong?”

  


“Nagtatanong ka na,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol. He steals a glance sa loob and true, nakatingin nga si Kasper sa kanila pati na ang girlfriend nito. Maging ang iba niyang tita ay paminsa’y lumilingon. Hinawakan niya ang lower back ni Baekhyun kaya naman siya na ang lumapit para halos yakap niya si Baekhyun. “Sorry, nakatingin. What do you want to know?” 

  


“Anong ginawa ni Sejoo?”

  


“Why do you want to know?”

  


“Nagtataka lang ako, sobrang hostile ng trato sa akin ng lahat ng tao.” Baekhyun feels sad, although hindi siya si Sejoo, ang sama ng loob niya dahil hindi man lang siya kinakausap nang maayos ng mga tao. “I should at least know kung ano ang ginawa niya.”

  


“Well,” Chanyeol starts, “Iniwan niya ako.”

  


“Alam ko na yun eh.”

  


“I proposed to him the same night na iniwan niya ako,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol, “To be fair, he said yes, but he still left.” 

  


“Sorry for asking… and sorry kasi nagsalita ako kanina in front of them without knowing the whole story.” 

  


“It’s okay,” ang sabi nito sa kanya, “Not bad for your first day.”

  


Natawa tuloy si Baekhyun. They were silent, nakatingin sila sa langit, halos wala nang bituin. “You wanna go home?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

  


“Pero maaga pa.” Ang sagot ni Baekhyun.

  


“Sanay naman silang umaalis nang maaga si Sejoo.” Ang sinabi ni Chanyeol to which Baekhyun finally agreed on at nagpaalam na sila. Baekhyun feels like he’s intruding already kasi unang araw pa lang naman niyang namemeet ang pamilya ni Chanyeol but he’s supposed to know them. 

  


Kaya nang nasa sasakyan sila, ay naging tahimik ang biyahe. “Saan kita ihahatid?” 

  


“Libis,” Baekhyun says habang hawak niya ang seatbelt, fiddling with it. 

  


“You live there? Which building?” ang pagtatanong ni Chanyeol.

  


“Parkview.” Baekhyun answers, “Nagrerent kami ng friends ko.”

  


“Oh? Ang lapit mo lang.” Saglit na lumingat ang mga mata ni Chanyeol habang nagmamaneho para tumingin kay Baekhyun, “Why do you live with your friends?”

  


“Mahabang kwento eh,” Panimula ni Baekhyun, “Ikukwento ko kapag close na tayo.”

  


“No fair,” isang sulyap ulit, “Buong pamilya ko kilala mo na.”

  


“Eh kailangan ko yun  _ for work _ .” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pumarada ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol sa driveway ng condo ni Baekhyun, habang nagtatanggal siya ng seatbelt ay bigla siyang inabutan ng cellphone ni Chanyeol. “Oh no, hindi pwede. I  _ can’t _ accept this.”

  


“Number mo,” He says, nakasandal si Chanyeol sa manibela. Natatawa si Chanyeol pero pinigilan niya ito.

  


Medyo nahiya lang si Baekhyun. “Sorry, akala ko…  _ Anyway. _ ”

  


Nilagay ni Baekhyun ang number niya at isinauli kay Chanyeol but not before ilagay ang fist niya sa harap ng mukha ni Chanyeol. 

  


“What are you doing?” Ang tanong nito sa kanya. “Susuntukin mo ako?”

  


Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang kanang kamay ni Chanyeol at itinikom ang kamao. Pinagfist bump niya ang dalawa nilang kamao, “Nice team.” He smiles at lumabas na ng sasakyan. 

  


“Ingat!” He says before closing the door. Hindi na siya lumingon pabalik, pero narinig niya ang dahang pag abante ng sasakyan palayo sa driveway. 

  


“Ingat din ako sayo.” Ang bulong niya sa sarili bago huminga ng malalim at pumasok sa condo. 

  


“Good evening, sir.” Bati ng guard sa kanya, “Balita?”

  


“May trabaho na ako, kuya.” 

  


“Ayos ‘yan, sir!” Ang sabi ng guard sa kanya, offering the same fist bump kay Baekhyun. Nagfistbump din silang dalawa. 

  


  
_ Ayos talaga. Sana lang mag ingat si Baekhyun.  _

  
  


Nagising si Baekhyun kinaumagahan sa isang text mula sa unknown number na nagsasaad, “Took me a long time to find your number. Why did you save it sa “Babe”, babe?” 

  
  


_ Ayos talaga. Sana lang mag ingat talaga si Baekhyun.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi kalaunan ay nasundan ang kanilang paglabas, wala namang kakaiba liban sa magtatanghalian silang dalawa sa kainan at magpipicture together for show para isend sa family group chat. Hindi naman ganun kabagal, sa totoo lang mabilis kumalat ang update sa kanilang pamilya. 

  


Kumukuha rin ng litrato si Baekhyun, mga shots na puro si Chanyeol kaso naaalala niyang hindi naman niya ito kailangan dahil hindi naman pala siya ang nagsesend.

  


Hindi agad nasundan ang pakikipagkita niya sa pamilya ni Chanyeol, pero nang magtext si Chanyeol ng “Be there in five.” Ay kumaripas si Baekhyun sa pagligo at ayos sa sarili. 

  


Basa pa ang buhok ni Baekhyun nang dumating si Chanyeol. Papunta daw silang dalawa sa bahay ng mama ni Chanyeol, apparently may part 2 ang pagkikita dahil hindi present ang parents ni Chanyeol. Invited muli ang mga kamag anak, at syempre si Lolo… at ang pinsan. 

  


Hostile din ang trato sa kanya ng mama ni Chanyeol pagdating but it wasn’t until magmano siya nang maramdaman niya ang gentle na paghagod sa likod niya, “Kumusta ka?”

  


Baekhyun lied, of course, lagi naman. Pinaupo na sila ng mom ni Chanyeol pero nag insist si Baekhyun sa pagtulong sa kitchen, hindi sa luto. Baekhyun offered to wach kung ano man ang pinaggamitan ng mama ni Chanyeol sa pagluluto. 

  


“Alam mo, it feels weird,” biglang sabi ng mama ni Chanyeol, “I never saw you malapit sa kusina, let alone sa kusina mismo.”

  


Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang isasagot, “Are you back for good?” 

  


Medyo may diin ang tanong ng mama ni Chanyeol, hindi makalingon si Baekhyun kung saan nakaupo si Chanyeol sa Bar Area ng kusina. Mahina ang boses nilang dalawa, kaya ginawa na lang ni Baekhyun ang nararapat “Yes po, tita.” 

  


“You never called me, tita.” Ang sabi niya.  _ Was that another mistake? _ Dapat pala tinanong niya muna si Chanyeol. “Alam mo, Sejoo, I can see you’re trying. You’ve never stepped foot sa kusina, kahit sa bahay ni Chanyeol.”

  


“Uhm,” he contemplates kung ano ang isasagot pero hindi pa tapos si mama niya. 

  


“I’m glad. Nagbago ka na.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “You’re back.”  _

  


_ “Nagbago ka na.” _

  


_ “Pumayat ka.” _

  


All of these are the same thing he heard over and over again buong gabi na kumain sila sa bahay ng mama ni Chanyeol. Maging ang father ni Chanyeol ay binati siya. 

  


But the gist is, it’s as if wala pa rin talagang naniniwala kay Baekhyun, or should he say, kay Sejoo. Especially ang pinsan at ang ibang tito.

  


Puro pagpupuri ang binibigay kay Baekhyun ng ibang relatives, almost joking kung tuloy ba ulit ang kasal since nagkabalikan naman na sila. They brush it off, but still making sure na nasa plano nila ang pagpapakasal dahil kailangan ito para ibigay kay Chanyeol ang inaasam niyang posisyon. Kaya nang may biglang nagbitiw ng isang komento ay halos mabilaukan si Baekhyun sa sobrang gulat.

  


“Parang ibang tao!” It was a harmless comment, joke na tatawanan. Pero it made Baekhyun really anxious. Tumawa na lang siya ng kaunti. 

  


“Galing nga kasi siyang _ retreat! _ ” The same tita from the last dinner exclaimed, “Tell me where this retreat house is sa Barcelona para ipadadala ko rin ang dalaga ko doon. She’s been really rebellious, hindi na ako sinunod.”

  


“It’s like Sejoo’s really different, ‘no?  _ A whole different person _ .” pagbibiro ng mga tita, “Sige na, tell us. We won’t be mad.”

  


“Hindi malabo, maybe.” Kasper butts in. 

  


“Anyone want cake?” Biglang alok ni Chanyeol habang tumatayo. “Help me serve it, babe.” 

  


“Iniiwasan niyo topic?” Mapilit at hindi na nakakatuwa ang dating ng pagbibiro ng pinsan, “Hey,  _ sino ka ba talaga? _ ” 

  


Baekhyun quickly looks at Chanyeol, sumabat agad ang lolo nila na nasa kabisera ng mesa. “Stop _ that. _ ”

  


Lumakad na si Chanyeol and Baekhyun papunta sa kitchen, not until may sinabi si Kasper kaya bumalik si Chanyeol para hawakan siya sa leeg. It was “You want to have the company? How badly do you want it at ganun ka kadesperado to get the position? Nakipagbalikan ka sa ex mong ginawa kang tanga? Wala kayong pinagkaiba ni Sejoo. Sejoo’s nothing but  _ a desperate, gold digger _ .”

  


Habang bitbit niya sa kwelyo ang pinsan niya, “Anong sabi mo?” He was mad. Almost as if, ang tagal na niyang kinikimkim ang galit.

  


“You’re _ both _ desperate.” Ang huling sinabi ni Kasper bago siya sinapak ni Chanyeol sa panga. Nagkaroon ng suntukan sa magpinsan kung saan naman nagsigawan ang mga tiyahin at ang lahat. Agad na inawat ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. 

  
“At least hindi ako nagwawaldas ng pera ng kompanya.” Chanyeol spits the words as if they were venom. “You’re just as awful.”

  


“Stop it!” Sigaw ng mama ni Chanyeol, “Ano ba kayong dalawa? This is a family dinner!” 

  


“Are you accusing me?” He says almost as if tama ang hinala ni Chanyeol and ignoring Chanyeol’s mom in the process. He scoffs, “Of stealing?”

  


While the commotion was going, sumigaw ang Lolo nila. “Enough!”

  


Everyone turned quiet at hindi maipinta ang disappointment sa mukha ng lolo ni Chanyeol. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Umalis na ang lahat, tulog na ang mama ni Chanyeol. Halos magmamadaling araw na, pero kasama pa rin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. He texts Kyungsoo na hindi muna siya makakauwi dahil… out of town ang raket niya. It was obviously a lie, he’s somewhere in Greenmeadows, isa sa mga bahay na malalaki. Konting shembot lang from Eastwood pero hindi siya umuuwi.

  


He sets his phone down, his hands started massaging his temples. It’s almost as if hinahabol na siya ng aging, walang naidulot sa kanya ang pagsisinungaling kundi stress. He may be stressed but at least he’s tens of thousands pesos richer… five times. He gets that much for lying. Ganito siguro nararamdaman ng mga senador dito, kaya pala ang bilis nilang tumanda. Nakakatanda pala ang pagiging manloloko.

  


He looks at himself, lalo na ang hita niyang balot na balot pati na ang mga paa niyang hindi na makita halos sa sobrang haba ng pantulog niya. Masyadong malaki ang pajamas niya na ipinahiram ni Chanyeol. Speaking of Chanyeol, kalalabas lang nito sa CR after magshower. Tulad niya, nakapantulog na rin ito. Natanggal na rin ang nanunuyong dugo sa baba ni Chanyeol mula sa cut sa labi niya kanina noong nagsuntukan sila sa baba. 

  


“May antiseptic ka ba?” Baekhyun asks, kinuha ni Chanyeol ang medicine kit bago sita lumabas sa CR at pinatay ang ilaw. Tinanong naman siya ni Chanyeol ng “Nasaktan ka rin?”

  


“Para sayo kasi.” 

  


Umupo si Chanyeol sa kama at lumapit si Baekhyun. “Wala kang cotton buds?” 

  


Umiling si Chanyeol, kumuha na lang ng alcohol si Baekhyun at nagpunas ng kamay. “Kakamayin ko na ha.” 

  


Hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol ang mapahiss sa hapdi ng unang dampi ng antiseptic sa sugat niya sa labi. “Ang arte,” pagbibiro ni Baekhyun, “Wait, don’t move.”

  


This time, si Baekhyun naman ang parang nakuryente dahil naramdaman niya ang labi ni Chanyeol. He coughs awkwardly, “Ayan, okay na.” 

  


“Thanks.” Chanyeol says quietly. Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun, “Sorry, you had to hear what he said.”

  


Hindi magets ni Baekhyun kung bakit nagsosorry si Chanyeol, “Ano ka ba, it’s not like ako talaga yung tinawag na gold digger. I’m not Sejoo,” ang sinabi niya at parang may switch na napindot si Baekhyun. 

  


“Ah, _ right. _ ” Chanyeol mumbles, “Pero still, sorry, you had to see that.”

  


“Hindi ko alam na MMA Fighter ka.” Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun. “Galing mag upper cut, eh.”

  


“May use din naman ang boxing classes ko sa gym,” chanyeol says. “Again, sorry. You had to witness everything that happened.”

  


“Wala ’yun, ano ba.” Baekhyun brushes him off. Then they went silent. “Gusto mo uminom?”

  


Chanyeol raises his right brow, “Right now?”

  


Tumango si Baekhyun pero ang sabi lang ni Chanyeol ay,  _ “Bawal alcohol sa bahay ni Mom.” _ sinagot siya ni Baekhyun ng,  _ “Ano ka, teenager? Hina mo naman. Halika!” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a quick patago na drive to the nearest convenience store sa labas ng rich subdivision ng bahay ng Mama ni Chanyeol, marahan at tahimik silang nagsneak in pabalik sa bahay ng magulang ni Chanyeol. 

  


Hawak nilang dalawa ang plastic ng mga babasaging bote, making sure na hindi ito gagawa ng tunog habang nagssneak in sila. _ “I can’t believe I’m doing this, I’m too old for this.” _ ang bulong ni Chanyeol. 

  


Baekhyun shushed him. Kaya nang makarating sila sa kwarto ay parang nakahinga sila nang maluwag. “Pwede ka bang kumuha ng pitcher sa kitchen? And a lighter?” To which Chanyeol still obliged kahit naguluhan siya para sa lighter. 

  


Umakyat siyang may mga baso at pitchel, pati na ang lighter. 

  


“Magssmoke ka?” Chanyeol asks him.

  


_ “Huh?”  _ Baekhyun looks confused, _ “Yosi?” _ Natawa si Baekhyun habang binubuksan ang mga bote at mga takip nitong tanzan gamit ang isa’t isa. 

  


Si Chanyeol naman ang naconfuse pero mas namangha dahil sa nakita, “Oh,  _ wow _ . Ang galing.” 

  


Baekhyun proudly shows his bottle opening skills ng alak, “Learned that in college.” Patuloy lang si Baekhyun na nagbubukas ng mga bote. Ginagamit din niya ang bibig niya pambukas ng sachet ng juice. “Ito,” Baekhyun says habang binubuhos ang bote ng red horse sa pitsel at isang powedered juice naman sa loob ng bote ng gin, “ang pinakamura at pinakamabilis sumipa na alak.” 

  


Chanyeol watches Baekhyun lalo na nung kinuha nito ang lighter para paapuyan ang nguso ng bose ng gin. Lumiyab ito at mabilis na tinakpan ni Baekhyun, para alugin ang apoy sa loob. 

  


“Oh, wow.  _ Wow.” _

  


Natawa si Baekhyun dahil tila bata si Chanyeol na nanonood. “First time mo?” 

  


Chanyeol nods, “Ngayon lang ako nakakita ng ganyan,  _ after 27 years. _ ”

  


“Okay lang ‘yan, may first ka for everything. First time mong magsneak in at first time mong patagong uminom,  _ kahit 27 ka na.” _ A few ice cubes thrown here and there, nahalo na ni Baekhyun ang inumin after niyang magpakitang gilas kay Chanyeol. “200 lang, lasing ka na.” 

  


Baekhyun makes Chanyeol drink the mix bago siya umupo sa harap nito. Kasalukuyan silang magkaharap, si Chanyeol nakaupo sa recliner sa kwarto niya si Baekhyun naman ay sa may window sill na may makeshift seating. “D’yan ako umuupo when I’m burned out sa plates noong college.”

  


“Dito ka nakatira nung college?”

  


“No,” Chanyeol smells the alcohol, “Umuuwi ako dito when I’m burned out.”

  


He takes a swift shot sa inumin, the taste of pineaple lingering in his mouth pero lumabas sa ilong at dumiretso sa utak niya ang sipa ng gin at beer na magkahalo. “Oh  _ wow, _ that’s strong.”

  


“Syempre, dalawang bote ng gin yan eh.” Baekhyun chuckles, siya rin lumagok ng inumin niya pero parang wala lang sa kanya pero may kaunti paring sipa, “Ah,  _ shet _ . Tagal ko nang hindi uminom nito. Parang 20 lang ako ulit.” 

  


Baekhyun serves them another shot, tahimik lang silang umiinom nang biglang magsalita si Chanyeol, “Kwentuhan mo ako.”

  


“Oh sige, anong gusto mong malaman?” Baekhyun says before taking a quick shot.

  


“Sino ba si Baekhyun?” Iniikot ni Chanyeol ang likido sa baso, “I only know you dahil dinala ka ni Sehun sa office ko.” Sumandal siya sa recliner at uminom.

  


“Ako si Baekhyun Byun, I’m 27,” He starts, “I live with my friends, kasi iniwan ako ng pamilya ko dahil ayaw kong sumama sa kanila. I was always the odd one out, sa aming magkapatid, sa mga pinsan ko. Kasi iba yung gusto. From a family of doctors and engineers, may naligaw na gustong maging artista.”

  


Nakita ni Baekhyun ang maliit na ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol, “Imagine mo, kinausap ko ang mama at papa ko, parehong doctor… sabi ko, gusto ko pong maging artista. Hindi ako nagbibiro kapag sinabi kong ilang linggo akong hindi pinansin sa bahay. Sinabihan akong hindi nagseseryoso, palaging nagbibiro, kailan daw ba nila ako makikitaan ng pagseseryoso.”

  


“But you still went with it.”

  


Nagnod ng ulo si Baekhyun, “I graduated Magna Cum Laude, umatend akong graduation without them, sister in law ko lang ang pumunta pero umuwi rin siya agad. Pumarty lang ako nung gabi ng graduation ko, nagising ako ng puro pasa at amoy pawis.  _ Kadiri.  _ Anyway, eto na ako.”

  


“Pero maiba ako, why do you keep on jumping from one job to another?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol, siya naman ang nagsasalin sa baso ni Baekhyun. “Magna Cum Laude from one of the most sought after universities and yet…”

  


“Hindi ako masaya eh.” Baekhyun answers quickly, “I want to have a job na kapag tumawag yung mga magulang ko to check up on me, proud akong sasabihin sa kanila.”

  


There was an underlying question na walang gustong magtanong, _ so bakit mo kinuha itong trabaho na ito? _

  


“Your turn,” sabi ni Baekhyun, umayos siya nang upo at sumanda pa lalo, tinapik niya ang tabi niya na sinasabing dito ka umupo, “Sino ba si Chanyeol Park?” He says nung tumabi na sa kanya ang binata. At sumandal na rin sa may pader na pinagkokonektahan ng salamin

  


“Chanyeol Park…”Ang pagsisimula ni Chanyeol, pinutol ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya, “Ikuwento mo sa akin kung sino si Chanyeol Park, liban sa mga impormasyon na sinabi sakin ni Sehun.”

  


“Si Chanyeol, he’s not someone worth bragging. He’s…” he mumbles, “He’s just someone who’s constantly asking for validation… from his parents, from lolo, from everyone, even sa ex niya. I know you’re not going to believe me when I say, that I’m always, always looking for validation kasi palagi akong kulang. I was what you call...”

  


“Latak?” Baekhyun supplies for him. “Tira tira?”

  


Natawa si Baekhyun at Chanyeol, “Edi that makes the two of us.”

  


“The only difference is you have your family with you.” Baekhyun says to him bago uminom ng alak.

  


Naging mahaba ang kwentuhan nilang dalawa, shifting from topic to topic. Nagkwentuhan sila hanggang makatapos sila ng ilang rounds sa timpla ni Baekhyun. Napagkwentuhan nila ang buhay nila nong college, until they were working, pati na ang buhay ni Baekhyun noong college hanggang ngayon kung paano niya kinakaya ang lifestyle na palipat lipat ng trabaho.

  


It was fun, it was like telling stories to another kid. Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa lifestyle ng, well, hindi naman mayaman. At aliw na aliw si Baekhyun sa mga kwento ni Chanyeol tungkol sa pamilya nilang burgis, according to Baekhyun. 

  


Tahimik si Baekhyun na nakatitig kay Chanyeol, may kaunti na siyang nararamdamang hilo. “Pwede mo ba akong kwentuhan tungkol sa ex mo?”

  


“Si Sejoo?” He asks, “Paano ba? Si Sejoo, nakilala ko siya sa isang cruise. I was celebrating my 22nd Birthday, I was touring the Meditteranean with my cousins. Kakapasa lang namin ng engineering boards, we were celebrating kasi we were finally going to be given positions sa company ni lolo.”

  


“He was also there, sa cruise ship, kasama niya yung friends niya. Sa barko, we met a few times. Casual  _ hi’s and hello’s _ . Sabi niya they were touring for fun, it wasn’t until I saw Sejoo with a busted lip nung nalaman kong they were working...  _ escort si Sejoo _ .” 

  


Dumiretso ang upo ni Baekhyun pero hindi niya pinahalata, oh. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya. “I know what you’re thinking, and no, hindi ko siya nakilala dahil dun. I never found out until one of his clients forced himself on Sejoo, naabutan ko silang nagtatalo sa hallway ng cabins.” 

  


“Little did I know, yung araw din na ‘yun, I was going to meet my ex fiance.” Chanyeol speaks mostly to himself now, “Long story short, I fell in love with Sejoo, we were together for 3 years. I decided to propose to Sejoo last year. He said yes,” Chanyeol smiles as he recalls the memory, “Pero nawala din siya.”

  


“Alam ba ng… pamilya mo?” Ang tanong ni Baekhyun, carefully threading through the eggshells dahil baka makaoffend siya. 

  


“When I told them that was going to marry Sejoo, mixed ang reactions. They were never really fond of Sejoo, and I know that. Naririnig ko ang tawag nila kay Sejoo when he wasn’t around. Si Lolo lang naman ang fond kay Sejoo, mostly because lolo really wanted me to marry agad dahil gusto niya nang ibigay sa akin ang posisyon.”

  


“Galing sa broken family si Sejoo, lumaki siya sa lolo niya. It would make perfect sense how lolo and Sejoo clicked.” Chanyeol explains, “When he left me, si lolo lang ang naghanap kay Sejoo, everyone kept telling me, good riddance daw. It was finally time for me to come to my senses, pera lang naman daw ang habol ni Sejoo. Even up to the point of them telling me that they often see Sejoo sa labas, with different guys.”

  


“Sobrang seloso ni Sejoo, may pinagbuhatan pa siya ng kamay sa opisina dahil sa galit. May sinisante siyang staff and designer kasi nagselos siya. Kaya pala sobra siyang magselos dahil siya yung may ginagawang mali behind my back.”

  


Everything in Baekhyun’s mind clicked, the gears finally started running. Kaya naman pala sobrang hostile ng trato kay Sejoo, he hears Chanyeol say, “And I knew that.”

  


There was a crack in his voice, Baekhyun pays extra attention to the way Chanyeol’s lips are now in between his teeth.  _ “Alam ko namang niloloko lang ako ni Sejoo.” _

  


“Alam kong pumayag lang siyang magpakasal sa akin because we were in front of my family, para lang hindi ako mapahiya.” Chanyeol wants to blame the alcohol dahil marami na siyang nainom, “And I knew na totoo ang lahat ng sinasabi nila, Sejoo ran away with another man, after saying yes to me.”

  


“Okay na,” Baekhyun reassures Baekhyun, “You don’t have to tell me more, okay na. Lasing ka na.”

  


“Alam kong hindi naman ako minahal ni Sejoo but I was so desperate for love and affection, kaya nung pinaramdam niya sa akin yun, I gave everything he wanted just for him to stay.” 

  


“Hey, okay na.”

  


“I was stupid enough to believe that if I gave him everything hindi niya ako iiwan,  _ that he would always love me. _ ”

  


Baekhyun was silent when he reached for Chanyeol’s hand,  _ “Okay na.”  _

  


The warmth radiating from Baekhyun’s palm was enough para maramdaman ni Chanyeol na may kasama siya. Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun ni Chanyeol na masyado silang magkadikit ngayon. Shoulder to shoulder, isang lingon lang ni Baekhyun ay ramdam niyang nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya. 

  


Hindi na pinigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili at lumingon, hindi nila alam kung sino ang unang sumunggab, kung sino ang unang lumapit. 

  


Marahan ang unang dampi, labi sa labi. 

  


Nahilo si Baekhyun. Dahil sa alak. _ Dahil kay Chanyeol.  _

  


Si Chanyeol ang unang gumalaw, naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagbuka ng bibig ni Chanyeol, ang paghawak nito sa batok niya, ang paghawak sa hita niya. Si Baekhyun ang unang nagtagilid ng ulo niya. Si Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol.

  


Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang paghimas sa mga hita niya, ang paglalim ng halik, ang paglipat ng mga labi nito papunta sa leeg ni Baekhyun. Napakapit si Baekhyun sa buhok ni Chanyeol, isang ungol. 

  


Walang gustong tumigil sa kanilang dalawa. 

  


Hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol ang mapahiss for the second time tonight, nakagat ni Baekhyun ang labi niyang may cut mula sa pakikipagsuntukan. Agad din namang naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang dila ni Baekhyun sa dumaan sa sugat niya sa labi.

  


Si Baekhyun ang unang tumigil, hindi dahil narealize niyang mali kundi dahil natauhan siya sa alaalang hindi siya ang iniiisp ni Chanyeol. Isang  _ “Sej.” _ lang ang narinig ni Baekhyun at tila parang inihipang kandila si Baekhyun. 

  


“Chanyeol, _ teka lang.” _

  


_ “Sejoo.” _

  


Baekhyun swore he’d never heard someone so broken before. 

  


Kung nasasaktan si Chanyeol ngayon, mas nasasaktan si Baekhyun dahil tanga siya.  _ Bobo siya _ .

  


Hindi niya inasahang ipagpipilitan niya ang sarili ni sa ganitong paraan. 

  


Para siyang maling tao. Maling casting para sa role na kahit kailanma’y hindi magiging para sayo. Bakit ka gumaganap sa role na hindi naman nababagay para sayo? 

  


_ Bobo talaga siya.  _

  


“Chanyeol,  _ hindi pwede _ . Lasing ka...” maraming pwedeng kasunod ang sasabihin ni Baekhyun.

  


Lasing ka  _ at hindi mo naman matatandaan ito bukas.  _

  


Lasing ka  _ at hindi mo alam ang ginagawa mo. _

  


Lasing ka  _ at hindi naman ako ang iniisip mo ngayon.  _

  


Lasing ka  _ at hindi mo ako mahal. _

  
  


_ Pero hindi mo ’yon kasalanan.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The news reached even ang mga malayong relatives, it was such a cliche event. Away magpinsan dahil sa pera ng lolo dahil sa kompanya? How mainstream could it get ala Teleserye lang? Hindi naniniwala si Baekhyun na pwedeng mangyari ang ganito sa totoong buhay, but it did. It happened right before his eyes nung isang araw. 

  


Baekhyun stops typing for a while dahil naalala niya ang gabing nagkwentuhan sila ni Chanyeol. Nothing really happened. Nagligpit sila nung bottles nang tahimik, Baekhyun was offered to take the bed. Tatanggi sana siya but Chanyeol insisted that he should sleep there. 

  


Hindi na siya makikipagtalo dahil, well, mayroong consented momol session pero hindi naman pala siya ang iniisip.

  


Baehyun wondered that day kung saan natulog si Chanyeol dahil nung nagising siya ay naririnig niya na ang shower running sa bathroom sa kwarto ni Chanyeol. He woke up, with fresh new clothes sitting at the end of the bed para sa kanya. Inihatid siya ni Chanyeol that same morning, but not after magbreakfast silang dalawa kasama ang mama ni Chanyeol. 

  


At parang wala talagang natandaan si Chanyeol na nangyari dahil wala namang pinagbago ang pagtrato sa kanya ni Chanyeol. 

  


Baekhyun thinks it’s a good thing.

  


But the pain in his chest was telling him otherwise. 

  


_ Puta, ang sarap humalik pero ibang pangalan ‘yung tinatawag? _

  


“Huy,” Kyungsoo poked him with the end of the pen, “Okay ka lang?”

  


He assured him na he was in fact, mas okay pa sa alright. He was in the process of emailing Sehun his bank account details nang biglang may pumasok sa coffee shop na masyadong pamilyar na tao. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano magduduck, cover, and hold kahit hindi naman lumilindol. 

  


“Huy,” Kyungsoo looks at him as if parang nababaliw na siya, “Okay ka lang ba talaga?”

  


Baekhyun motioned for him to shush dahil medyo tahimik sa coffee shop na konting lakad lang ang layo mula sa condo nilang dalawa. Nag offer siyang samahan si Kyungsoo dahil wala naman siyang gagawin, tsaka hindi siya masyadong nakakasama kay Kyungsoo the past few days. 

  


Nakalimutan niyang malapit lang din ang building ng company nila Chanyeol at talagang at some point may makakasalubong siyang taga doon. 

  


The man from the counter, si Kasper, suddenly turned his head. Biglang nagtama ang tingin nila ni Baekhyun at ang masasabi lang ni Baekhyun ay:  _ She _ t with a capital S. S for “ _ sunduin mo ako kamatayan! _ ” 

  


Of course, being the asshole that he is, lumapit siya kay Baekhyun while holding his freshly brewed cup of Satan’s piss siguro. 

  


_ “Sej! _ So glad nagkita tayo dito sa labas.” He says, “Is this seat taken?”

  


Nagkatinginan sila ni Kyungsoo, si Baekhyun gusto nang magpalamon sa lupa, at si Kyungsoo naman ay sobrang naguguluhan dahil sino ba itong nakikiupo sa mesa nila eh ang dami namang bakante.

  


“Oh? Who’s this?” Turo kay Kyungsoo, “Your friend  _ from work?” _

  


Baekhyun knew what he meant. He watched Kasper’s hand para pakielaman ang libro ni Kyungsoo na makapal. 

  


“Who knew? Pwede pala mag aral ng law  _ ang mga bayaran _ ?” He says smugly, as if ang ganda ng roast niya. “Anyway, magsosorry lang ako about what happened. I’m sorry, hindi ko napuruhan yung boyfriend mo.” 

  


He then walks away, waving his hand. 

  


Kyungsoo looks very confused, but mostly angry, “Tinawag akong…  _ pokpok?  _ In front of my  _ books? _ ”

  


Baekhyun wants to die. The least he wanted was madamay ang mga kaibigan niya sa kalokohan niya. 

  


“Gago yun ah!  _ Oh my god _ ,” Kyungsoo finally realized,  _ “Yung pera mo…” _

  


“Kyungsoo, hindi!”

  


“Baekhyun…” He says mortified, “Sabi ko naman sayo hindi mo kailangan muna magbayad ng mga utang mo!”

  


_ “Tanga _ , hindi kasi!” Hinampas ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo. 

  


_ “Binebenta mo katawan mo?! _ ” He almost exclaimed.

  


_ “Kyungsoo ‘yung bibig mo!” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So,” Kyungsoo says while removing his glasses habang kinukusot ang mga mata niya, “Nagpapanggap kang ex fiance ng isang businessman na pinsan ng second cousin ni satanas kanina?”

  


Tumango si Baekhyun.  _ “Artista. _ ” Ang sabi niya.

  


“Baekhyun, tanong ko lang, _ bobo ka ba?! _ ” He says,  _ “Hindi artista ‘yun!  _ Tapos pakiramdam mo pa nafall ka?! Mahal mo siya? Okay ka lang?!”

  


“Oh diba,” Ang sabi lang ni Baekhyun habang dinramdam ang bawat salita ni Kyungsoo, “Oh diba, in character. Ang galing kong artista, diba.”

  


“Ewan ko sayo, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, “Malaki ka na, kaya mo na sarili mo.” 

  


“Kyungsoo, gusto ko na yata talaga siya.” 

  


_ “Tanga ka.” _ He says. “ _ God _ , Baekhyun.  _ Ang tanga mo. _ ”

  


At alam ni Baekhyun na tama si Kyungsoo, tama siya.  _ Tanga talaga si Baekhyun. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Trust Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya nga pinagkalat pero kinwento lang naman niya kay Jongdae at Minseok. Nagulat na lang siya nang itext siya ni Jongdae ng “Buti na lang may bestfriend tayong mag aabogado, ikaw ang magiging una niyang kliyente.”

  


Iyak tawa si Baekhyun sa nabasa niya but mostly he just wants to cry.

  


He settles for a reply na, “Only a few weeks left na lang.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was true. It was only a few weeks left para sa birthday ng lolo ni Chanyeol, the same day na ipapakilala na ang magiging bagong CEO ng Le Chaise. Baekhyun hopes na sana si Chanyeol na ang maging tagapagmana. Wala namang halong pagiging biased, but the issues within the company are always solved by Chanyeol. 

  


Liban na lang talaga sa nawawalang funds ng kompanya, but everyone has been doing their part to solve it, pati na si Sehun na talaga namang sobrang diligent. Halos bawat araw ay binabalikan niya lahat ng transactions sa accounts ni Chanyeol, utos iyon sa kanya dahil knowing ang pinsan ni Chanyeol, hindi malabong subukan nitong ipin point kay Chanyeol ang pangyayaring ito. 

  


Hindi talaga mawawala sa pamilyang mayayaman ang family feud at inggitan sa family members.

  


Marketing at Finance ang halos hindi magkandaugaga sa pangyayaring palagi na lang may butas sa funds, almost as if talagang may malaking tapyas palagi and wala silang idea kung saan ito napupunta. Chanyeol knows, and he knows, na possibleng ang pinsan niya ang may pakana. He’d do everything para sa gusto niyang mangyari even if it meant na maging ganito. Tinawag niyang desperate si Chanyeol, pero…

  


Ever since ang suntukan nilang dalawa, may mga suspicions na umangat tungkol kay Chanyeol and Baekhyun, almost believing na baka nga hindi si Sejoo si Baekhyun dahil sa stark difference. It resulted to Baekhyun staying sa office para magtrabaho sa mga raket niya. Kung nasa mood si Chanyeol, papayagan niyang paupuin si Baekhyun sa swivel niya, habang nagnanap si Chanyeol sa sofa. 

  


Tulad ngayon, naglalaptop si Baekhyun sa mesa ni Chanyeol. Iba pala talaga ang mesa at upuan ng mayayaman. Malaki ang space, sabi nga ni Chanyeol, sa furniture design sa office, “The bigger the table, the bigger the position.” Nabanggit ni Chanyeol na milyon ang mesa niya at walong malalaking lalaki ang nagbuhat nito. Para bang, kapag nilapag ang mesa ay dapat permanent na ang mesang bakal at natural wood.

  


It’s been a few days since Baekhyun started bringing food kay Chanyeol, minsan sabay na silang kumakain ng niluluto ni Baekhyun na mediocre na ulam. But it was better than any fast food na puno ng betsin at instant noodles na puro preservatives.

  


Tumigil sa pagtytpe si Baekhyun para magstretch, katatapos lang niya magsulat ng isang screen play para sa undergrad requirement ng college students sa org niya dati noong college, it wasn’t much, but it’s something na naeenjoy niya from time to time. Magpproofread lang din naman siya ng ibang script ng mga estudyante.

  


Sumandal siya sa upuan pero tumayo rin agad. Matagal na rin naman siyang nagpupunta dito pero ngayon lang siya nakapaglibot, himbing na himbing ang idlip ni Chanyeol sa sofa, nakataas pa ang braso at nakalagay sa noo nito. Baka lang malukot ang suot niyang dress shirt, pero Baekhyun doubts kung may meeting pa siya today dahil halos alas tres na.

  


Nakita ni Baekhyun ang ibang mga frame na nakadisplay sa likod ng workspace ni Chanyeol, mayroong silang tatlo ni Yoora at ng mama niya, may mga kasama silang aso. Another is silang dalawang magkapatid katabi ang papa nila. There was one family picture na buo, pero halos bata pa sila ng ate niya. Chanyeol looks like he’s just turned 7 sa litrato. 

  


Walang masyadong litrato sa office pero puno ito ng certificates at news cutouts ng achievements ni Chanyeol. 

  


Umikot siya para maglakad pa, hanggang makarating siya sa may receiving area sa office kung saan nakahiga si Chanyeol. Umupo si Baekhyun, hindi sa armchairs, kundi sa coffee table para panoorin ang natutulog na Chanyeol. 

  


He watched every breath na iniinhale at ineexhale ni Chanyeol, sa bawat pagtwitch ng mga mata niya at pagkilos ng mga pilikmata niya. 

  


Masyadong malapit ang mukha ni Baekhyun, too close. Sobrang close.

  


Naalala ni Baekhyun ang ibang mga araw na nagtrabaho siya sa office ni Chanyeol at nakakatulog siya sa desk ni Chanyeol dahil sa tagal ng meetings nito. Nakalean siya sa mesa upang matulog, hindi alintana ang stiffness na mararamdaman ng leeg niya dahil sa maling posisyon ng ulo… 

  


Pero nagigising siyang comfortable, hindi ngawit, hindi nilalamig. 

  


Pero nagigising siyang may nakapatong na coat sa likod niya.

  


Pero nagigising siya sa tulog na Chanyeol adjacent sa desk na kinauupuan niya. Tulog sa sofa,  _ coatless _ , mahimbing na mahimbing.

  


Baekhyun watched Chanyeol sleep. He recalls the little interactions na platonic, na wala naman dapat malisya. 

  


Naalala ni Baekhyun ang nangyari noong isang gabi na nasa loob sila ng kwarto ni Chanyeol kung saan nakainom silang parehas. That night, nalaman ni Baekhyun at naramdaman niyang si Chanyeol, he just wants to be somebody to someone. 

  


Kumirot ang dibdib ni Baekhyun.

  


And somehow, the tug on his chest is a sign. Sign na it was the calm before the storm. 

  


Baekhyun stood up, quickly. Almost wobbling, muntik pa siyang mahulog, well, nahulog talaga siya. Naout of balance si Baekhyun mula sa pagkakaupo niya sa lower than usual na coffee table, so there he went, nahulog siya sa ibabaw ni Chanyeol. His upper half was thrown sa may dibdib at mukha ni Chanyeol. 

  


Masyadong malapit ang mukha nila, naalimpungatan naman si Chanyeol sa nangyari, nagising siya sa biglaang weight on his chest. Nagkatinginan sila ni Baekhyun, faces a few centimeters apart. 

  


“What were you doing?” 

  


Biglang tumayo na si Baekhyun, obviously embarrassed. “Natapilok.” 

  


“Saan?”

  


“Sa carpet.”

  


Chanyeol doesn’t seem to be buying kung ano man ang sinasabi ni Baekhyun.

  


_ “Okay…” _ He just says, “Are you done working? Samahan mo ko.”

  


“Saan?” Ang tanong lang ni Baekhyun.

  


_ “Don’t ask questions. Sumama ka na lang.” _

  


It was familiar, this time, wala na ang diin ng authority sa sinabi. It was fond. 

  


Gusto lang ni Baekhyun na iconfirm ang sinabi niya, it was indeed the calm before the storm. Lahat na lang talaga nilagyan ni Baekhyun ng malisya. 

  


_ Sasama naman talaga siya.  _

  


_ Kahit saan pa iyan.  _

  


(Kasi bobo siya.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


Nasa sasakyan na sila ulit, naglalagay na ng seatbelt si Baekhyun at kasasakay lang ni Chanyeol matapos maglagay ng mga paperbags sa backseat. Nang makasakay si Chanyeol, bigla niyang inoffer ang kamao niya for Baekhyun.

  


Matagal tinitigan ni Baekhyun ang kamay bago niya narealize kung ano ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol. He laughed, pero pinagbump pa rin ang fists nila. “Nice team.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol, after bumping fists at magreverse sa parking. 

  


Nilagay niya ang kamay niya sa likod ng ulunan ng upuan ni Baekhyun. Baekhyun stops himself bago pa niya maunahan ang sarili niyang kiligin? It wasn’t a grand gesture, pero somehow…

  


Baekhyun wants to guard his heart, bilang marupok, bilang empleyado ng boss niyang hinire siya para magpanggap. Oo nga pala. 

  


Bumili silang dalawa ng isusuot ni Chanyeol para sa birthday ng lolo niya. Matagal ang proseso ng pagsusukat ni Chanyeol ng damit, kaya mas matagal ding naglibot si Baekhyun sa loob at ang masasabi niya lang ay: Sana all, afford ang ganito kamahal na damitan. 

  


Idadagdag lang din ni Baekhyun na ang gwapo ni Chanyeol, pero gwapo is such an understatement. Siguro nung ginagawa ni Lord si Chanyeol, pinagpuyatan niya. 

  


Sa biyahe pauwi, Baekhyun tells himself not to catch anything for the guy. 

  


_ Pero baka late na for that. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dumating na rin ang mga nalalabing araw na hinihintay nila, ang birthday ng lolo ni Chanyeol. It means the end of their contract is nearing. It means tapos na ang obligasyon ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Only a few more days.

  


Akala ni Baekhyun smooth sailing na ang kanyang pagiging Best Actor ng FAMAS. Akala niya lang pala. It wasn’t before there were a sudden buhos of emails at may series of texts and calls ang bumulabog sa tanghali ni Baekhyun sa condo. Kumakain pa naman siyang curly spaghetti na instant. Nagmamadaling umalis si Baekhyun matapos magbihis dahil kailangan daw siya. 

  


Nang makarating siya sa office ay mas malala ang mga tingin sa kanya this time. Mas malakas ang bulungan,  _ “Oh my god, totoo nga!” _ One of them exclaimed. 

  


Bago pa man siya makarating sa may pintuan ay nakita niya si Sehun sa labas, kinakagat ang mga kuko nito. Kabado siya, halata ito. Kinabahan si Baekhyun dahil alam niya na yata ang nangyayari.  _ “You lied?!” _

  


Nagwhip ang ulo ni Baekhyun agad sa direksyon ng pintuan ng office ni Chanyeol It was closed, pero rinig ang mga boses sa likod nito.  _ “Chanyeol, I expected more from you.”  _

  


Nagulat si Baekhyun sa labas ng opisina dahil biglang dumating si Yoora na buntis. Medyo mabilis ang lakad niya papunta sa direksyon ng opisina ni Chanyeol, “What are you doing outside? Halika.” She says. 

  


Tumingin pa siya pabalik kay Sehun pero pumasok na sila ni Yoora sa loob. 

  


Sabay ang paglingon ng lahat ng tao sa loob ng opisina, kinabahan si Baekhyun. Pero mas nagulat si Baekhyun sa halakhak sa gilid ng opisina, “So, totoo nga.”

  


Napatingin si Baekhyun sa pinanggalingan ng boses, at gulat na gulat siya sa nakita. Para siyang nakakita ng multo, siguro namutla pa si Baekhyun for good measure. 

  


Nasa loob ng opisina, nakatayo sa tabi ng pinsan ni Chanyeol si Sejoo. 

  


“At ikaw,” biglang nabaling ang atensyon kay Baekhyun, lumapit nang kaunti si Byungchan, “Who are you?” Ang sabi nito sa kanya. Baekhyun pursed his lips tight, napalingon siya kay Yoora na binigyan siya ng maliit na ngiti. 

  


“Leave him out of this,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol, “Ako ang may kasalanan, I dragged him into this mess.” 

  


“See, Lolo?” Ang sabi lang ni Kasper, “Ganyan ‘yung paborito niyong apo, he literally hired someone to act as Sejoo para lang mapaniwalang nakipagbalikan siya.”

  


Nakita ni Baekhyun na umirap si Sejoo. 

  


“As if you’re any better?” Ang sagot ni Chanyeol kay Kasper, umikot si Chanyeol para kumuha ng isang makapal na folder sa ilalim ng desk niya. “My team and I spent hours and hours of overtime and manual labor to make up for the lost budget, my team worked more than 9 hours a day. Hindi ka nahiya?”

  


Chanyeol slammed the folder on the table. “Gagawa ka na lang ng _ katarantaduhan _ , sloppy pa yung trabaho mo.” There was authority in his voice

  


“What’s that?” Ang tanong ng galit nilang lolo. 

  


“Proof na ‘yang magaling niyong apo ang naglalabas ng pera ng company, for five months. Going six, lolo. Hindi pa nasiyahan si gago at every month siyang nagnanakaw.” Chanyeol replies. 

  


“Are you accusing me of stealing from my own company?”

  


“No, I’m accusing you of stealing  _ from everyone in this company _ .” Chanyeol pokes Kasper at his chest, bigla siyang napatingin sa gilid kung saan nakatayo si Sejoo. “And ikaw, Sejoo, this is all _ your  _ fault.” 

  


Sejoo scoffed,  _ “Bakit ako?”  _

  


“My life has been nothing but a mess since you left, at babalik ka dito as if you did nothing wrong? How dare you step foot inside my office after everything you did to me?” Chanyeol says to Sejoo, voice a lot softer, na parang ayaw niyang iparinig sa iba. Medyo pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay nanghihimasok siya sa buhay ni Chanyeol, pati na sa pamilya nito. 

  


“Tapos na ba kayo?” ang sabi ng lolo nila, nakahawak ito sa dibdib niya. “Pareho kayong dalawa. Para kayong mga bata. Kapag hindi niyo kayang makuha ay gagawa kayo ng gulo. Hindi na gagana ang tantrums niyo, pareho kayong dalawa.”

  


Umalalay si Yoora sa lolo nila para paupuin ito sa upuan. “Walang isa sa inyo ang magmamana.”

  


“ _ Okay _ ,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol

  


“ _ Pero _ , lo.” Ang sinabi ni Kasper. 

  


“Para kayong mga bata. When will you grow up? Kayong dalawa?”

  


“You can fire me, lolo. Kunin niyo na rin ang mana ko to make up for the lost funds, but never let him be the CEO, hindi ako papayag na sa isang taong tulad niya mapapasakamay ang buhay ng mga nagtatrabaho dito.” Chanyeol says, “Hindi na halos matulog ang mga designers natin, ang mga staff, to make up for the funds na hindi matrace kung saan napupunta even after over producing and yet, walang habas na napupunta lang sa pambili ng sasakyan.”

  


Hinihimas ni Yoora ang likod ng lolo niya bago niya ngitian si Chanyeol, as if she was reassuring Chanyeol na tama ang ginawa niya. Mali man ang paraan niya, still, he’s so mature in so may ways.

  


“And I’m sorry, lolo.” He says. “I’m sorry for disappointing you.”

  


Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang braso ni Baekhyun on the way palabas. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin, even after standing there for so long. Pero on their way out, he swore na nakita niyang masama ang tingin sa kanya ni Sejoo. 

  


Hindi binitawan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya, kahit nung naglalakad sila palabas ng office in front of everyone, hanggang sa elevator palabas ng building. It was only nung nakalabas silang dalawa sa building na bumitaw ang hiningang hindi binibitawan ni Chanyeol. 

  


Gusto sana niyang tanungin si Chanyeol kung okay lang siya, pero malamig ang kamay ni Chanyeol. He looks stoic, as if he was mad. Clenched din ang panga niya. Iniayos ni Baekhyun ang kamay nilang dalawa sa pagkakahawak, Baekhyun was the one who interlocked their fingers together. 

  


Hindi alam ni Baekhyun pero kusa silang dinala pabalik sa condo nila. Kasama niya si Chanyeol hanggang sa harap ng unit nila.

  


Bago buksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto ay bumitaw siya sa pagkakahawak. “Whatever you see,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun, “Tandaan mong may mas igugulo pa ito.” 

  


Medyo natawa si Chanyeol. 

  


Pumasok sila sa unit, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan niya pauupuin si Chanyeol kaya ang sinabi niya na lang ay, “Sige lang, hanap ka lang ng uupuan, may makikita ka rin.” 

  


Kaya nang matapos si Baekhyun sa ginawa niya sa kitchen nila ay umupo siya sa tabi ni Chanyeol sa sofa bed, may dala siyang dalawang mugs na hindi magkamukha. “Mug ko yan, “ he says as he offers Chanyeol a cup of tea. 

  


“Chamomile yan, pampakalma.” He says habang humigop din ng kanya. 

  


Tahimik silang dalawang umiinom. Pero nung magsasalita na sila ay sabay pa silang nagsabi ng,  _ “I’m sorry.”  _

  


“Sige, ikaw muna.” Baekhyun says to Chanyeol, humigop ulit siya ng tsaa. 

  


Nilapag ni Chanyeol ang tasa sa coffee table nila Baekhyun, “Nice home, by the way.” ang sinabi nito bago magsalita ulit, “I’m sorry, nadadamay ka sa gulo. And I’m sorry uli, because you had to see our mess.”

  


“Ako naman,” Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol, “It’s okay, I’m sorry, hindi man lang ako nakasingit para ipagtanggol ka.”

  


“Okay lang, pero hindi pa ako tapos,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol, “I’m sorry for kissing you that night.”

  


Biglang natameme si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. 

  


“And I’m sorry for being so drunk na pangalan ni Sejoo ang nabanggit ko instead of yours.” 

  


Tumitingin si Baekhyun sa paligid, pero iniiwasan niya ang tumingin sa direksyon ni Chanyeol. “Okay lang, ano ka ba.  _ Wala ‘yon _ .” 

  


_ Sinungaling. _ Nasaktan siya nang sobra. 

  


“That night,” panimula ni Chanyeol, “Hindi ko makakalimutan ang gabing yun.” 

  


Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang tinutukoy ni Chanyeol kaya hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang mamula sa pisngi at sa punong tenga. “Iyong pinagkuwentuhan natin, I really liked it. I liked how laughed at my stories kahit alam kong tumatawa ka lang kasi natatawa ako.”

  


Naalala ni Baekhyun kung ano ang tinutukoy ni Chanyeol, “Sorry… Hindi ko kasi gets yung joke ng mga mayayaman.”

  


“And I liked how you reassured me that it was okay, that everything was going to be okay.”

  


This time, kinaya ni Baekhyun na tignan si Chanyeol. Kinuha niya ang kamay ni chanyeol sa pareho niyang mga palad at sinabing, “You are the most selfless person I have ever met, Chanyeol.”

  


“You always look out for the people around you,” Baekhyun says, “I am a witness, sa kung paano mo bigyang importansya ang mga tao sa paligid mo, yung mama mo, si lolo mo, si Yoora, especially the people working at the company, lalo na kay Sehun na palagi mong pinapakain.”

  


Chanyeol laughed, “Napansin mo? He looks so scrawny kasi, I feel like hindi siya tumataba dahil sa workload niya.”

  


“Lean kasi siya, it’s not because pagod siya.” Baekhyun says, “Hindi man grand ang gestures mo palagi, I know that you are a caring person, you are far from being childish, kahit sinabi yon ni lolo mo.”

  


Masyado yatang naging kalmado ang nerves ni Baekhyun at nakapulot siya ng lakas ng loob. Hingipitan niya ang hawak niya, “And that’s what I like about you.”

  


Nagulat si Chanyeol sa narinig niya mula kay Baekhyun, magsasalita pa sana siya pero nagsenyas si Baekhyun na hindi pa siya tapos. “Wait, mamaya mo na ako ireject. Hindi pa ako tapos.” He says. 

  


“It’s okay, kahit hindi mo ako gusto.” Bulong ni Baekhyun, “Ang sa akin lang, I’m happy to have shared those little moments with you. And I’m sorry I promised not to get involved emotionally, pero I did and I’m so sorry kasi hindi naman talaga ako sorry. It’s okay kahit hindi mo ako gusto.” He repeats. 

  


Tahimik na si Baekhyun at nahihiya, Chanyeol looked at him, “Tapos ka na?” 

  


Yumuko si Baekhyun pero naramdaman niya ang halik sa bunbunan niya. Hindi inalis ni Chanyeol ang labi niya sa ulo ni Baekhyun, “I know, it’s only been a few months.”

  


Iniangat ni Baekhyun ang ulo at tinignan si Chanyeol, nagsalita pa si Chanyeol nang magtama ang mga mata nila, “Masyadong mabilis, but  _ Baekhyu _ n, thank _ you _ for making me feel again.”

  


The kiss was soft, hindi nagmamadali tulad noong isang gabi na naghalikan sila sa kinalakihang bahay ni Chanyeol. This time, it was as if sinasavor ni chanyeol ang bawat dampi ng labi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Ang bawat himas at haplos sa braso niya, pati na ang mga kamay niyang naglalakbay mula sa batok, sa likod, pababa hanggang sa likuran ni Baekhyun.

  


Si Baekhyun ang pumaibabaw kay Chanyeol, hindi alintana ang masikip na living space kung saan sila ngayon naghahalikan. Si Chanyeol ang unang humiwalay sa paghalik pero agad ding nilapat ni Chanyeol ang mga labi niya sa leeg ni Baekhyun na siya namang tumingala pa lalo para bigyan si Chanyeol nang mas malaking expanse of skin na talaga namang mamarkahan ni Chanyeol. 

  


Grabe na lang ang titig ni Chanyeol sa katawan ng nasa harap niya, dahan niyang hinawakan ang dibdib ni Baekhyun papunta sa kanang bahagi ng dibdib kung saan hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun ang isang ungol. Nagmadali siyang bumaba para lumuhod sa sahig sa harap ni Chanyeol, isang titigan lang ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol. “Okay lang?” 

  


Isang titig lang mula kay Chanyeol at isang paghawak sa pisngi ni Baekhyun, at ang thumb niyang mabilis na dinampian ang lower lip ni Baekhyun. 

  


Isang titig lang.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nadatnan ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan niya sa sofa bed, kumakain. Hindi na sana magugulat si Kyungsooo dahil lagi niya naman naabutan si Baekhyun na ganito, but nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil may nakasemiformal na lalaki sa living area nila at sinasandalan pa ni Baekhyun habang nanonood sila ng TV. Medyo magulo na ang suot at itsura nito.

  


“Hi,” ang bati ni Chanyeol sa kanya with a small wave. “I want to shake hands with you, kaso ayaw tumayo ni Baekhyun.” and isa pa, kung saan na nanggaling ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol, hindi pa siya nakakapaglinis mula sa kaninang nangyari. 

  


_ “Hello…?” _ Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo, he was just as confused as before. Pero wala nang ibang sinabi si Kyungsoo kundi, “Linisin niyo yan ha?” sabay turo sa mga balot ng fast food sa harap nila Baekhyun. “Sige, bye?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was just as nervous as the last time he was here. Nasa harap ni Baekhyun ang malaking bahay ng mama ni Chanyeol. Kaya nang kumatok sila ay nagulat si Baekhyun sa nakangiti na Yoora na sumalubong sa kanila sa pintuan.

  


“Hello,” ang bati nito in all her pregnant glory. Yumakap siya kay Chanyeol, although hesitant si Baekhyun ay nagulat siya sa offer ni Yoora na yakap. Medyo mahirap dahil sa tiyan na nakausli pero nagawa pa rin ni Baekhyun na ibalik ang yakap ni Yoora.

  


Nadaanan nila Chanyeol ang kusina kung saan nagpeprepare ng pagluluto ang mama. Nagmano ito pero mukhang galit ang mama ni Chanyeol. Nakita ni Baekhyun si Yoora at ang asawa nito sa sala, “Kailangan niyo po ng tulong?” Mahina ang boses ni Baekhyun dahil sigurado siyang by now ay alam na niya ang nangyari the last time. Siguro naging tampulan na sila ng tsismis sa pamilya nila Chanyeol, ano na kaya ang sinasabi sa kanya? 

  


Natakot pa si Baekhyun nang tinitigan lang siya ng mama ni Chanyeol.

  


Bigla itong ngumiti, “Sige.” 

  


Tumulong na si Baekhyun sa mama ni Chanyeol habang naghihiwa ng ibang rekados na ihahalo, nang biglang magsalita ang mama ni Chanyeol. “I should have seen it, sabi ko na nga ba eh.”

  


“Po?”

  


“Naramdaman ko na iba ka, the last time na magkatabi tayo sa kusinang ito.” Sabi ng mama ni Chanyeol, “Sana nakita ko nong nagmano ka palang the first time we met.” 

  


Biglang nagsalita si Yoora sa likod nilang dalawa, “Sabi ko na eh, hindi pwede magkamali ang buntis.” Sabay na napalingon ang dalawa sa pinanggalingan ng boses, she has her hands on the underside of her protruding belly. 

  


“Sumipa yung anak ko nung nginitian mo ako the first time we met.” ang sabi ni Yoora. “Doon pa lang, alam ko nang hindi ikaw si Sejoo.”

  


Natawa si Baekhyun. 

  


“Tsaka lalo na noong sinabi mong bawal sa buntis ang undercooked meat. Hindi alam ni Sejoo yun.” Sabi pa niya, kaya lumapit si Yoora sa kanya para iextend ang kamay niya, “I’m Yoora,”

  


“Baekhyun po.”

  


Nagshake sila ng kamay at ngumiti si Yoora, naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang kamay ng mama ni Chanyeol sa likod niya, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Baekhyun, Hijo.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dahil sa nangyaring sagutan sa office noong huling beses, napagpasyahan na raw ni Chanyeol na magpasa ng resignation letter. With that, paunti unting inuuwi ni Chanyeol ang mga personal niyang gamit sa office at tinutulungan naman siya ni Baekhyun. 

  


“Ano na mangyayari kay Sehun?” Baekhyun asks, naalala niyang kaya naman sila nandito in the first place ay dahil sa idea ni Sehun. Malamang, isa rin siya sa casualty na nadamay na mawawalan ng trabaho.

  


“Kukunin ko pa rin siyang assistant ko, kung sakali.” Chanyeol says “Hindi madaling tanggalin sa sistema yung makulit na ‘yun. Hindi siya mawawalan ng trabaho.”

  


Medyo gumaan ang loob ni Baekhyun dahil alam niyang nasa mabuting kalagayan pa rin si Sehun despite everything that hapened at nawalan pa ng trabaho si Chanyeol dahil sa nangyari. 

  


Despite the family feud and the company drama, Baekhyun made sure na kausapin sana ni Chanyeol ang lolo niya. Sinabi naman ni Chanyeol na nakapag usap na sila, but still, firm ang decision ng lolo niya. 

  


Nagring ang phone ni Chanyeol, isang business call, nag excuse siya ng sarili para kunin ang call sa labas or somewhere more private. 

  


Habang naglalagay ng gamit si Baekhyun ay napahinto siya sa pagkuha ng picture frame ni Chanyeol at ng lolo niya, and as if on cue, biglang pumasok ang lolo ni Chanyeol. “Nasa labas si po si Chanyeol.” ang sabi ni Baekhyun. 

  


“That’s good,” ang sabi ng lolo niya, “Kasi ikaw ang gusto kong makausap…”

  


Napalunok si Baekhyun,”Si Baekhyun po ako.”

  


“Alam ko. Ikaw daw ang nagsabi kay Chanyeol na kausapin ako.” 

  


Sinabihan niya na umupo muna ang lolo ni Chanyeol, inalalayan pa niya ito patungo sa armchair kung saan siya ngayon nakaupo. “Ano ba ang kailangan mo kay Chanyeol?” diretsahang tinanong ito ng lolo ni Chanyeol. 

  


“Wala naman po akong kailangan kay Chanyeol,” Baekhyun starts talking, “Nong una po, syempre, yung sweldo…” 

  


Medyo wary si Baekhyun, “Tinanggap ko lang naman po yung trabaho dahil gipit po ako, but I assure you, I accepted it with only good intentions…”

  


At dahil nakikinig lang ang lolo ni Chanyeol ay tuloy lang siya sa pagsasalita, “Pasensya na po kayo kung nagsinungaling po ako, pasensya na po dahil nagsinungaling din si Chanyeol pati si Sehun. Ginawa lang naman po ni Chanyeol yun, for the company. Alam ko pong nanghihimasok na ako, but Chanyeol only wants what’s best for the company, and for your family.”

  


“At hindi naman po sa pakikielam, mawalang galang na po, pero sana po ay nakikita niyo rin ang effort ni Chanyeol to provide nothing but the best for everyone in this company. Wala po ako sa posisyon to impose whatever it is na nakikita ko, but he’s always going out of his way for everyone.”

  


Tumahimik silang dalawa at parang may iniisip ang lolo ni Chanyeol nang bigla itong magsalita, “Layuan mo ang apo ko.”

  


Halos bumagsak ang puso ni Baekhyun sa narinig, hindi inexpect ni Baekhyun ang sagot ng lolo ni Chanyeol. Hindi tuloy siya makasagot, parang naipon ang laway sa lalamunan niya at walang tunog na gustong lumabas dito. Ilang beses siyang lumunok, kumurap ng maraming beses pero pareho lang ang emosyon na nasa mukha ni Lolo ni Chanyeol. 

  


Mayroong nagbabadyang luha sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. 

  


Totoo nga talaga ang bawal maghalo ang tubig at langis, ang mayayaman sa mahirap. Hindi mapakali si Baekhyun, iiyak ba siya? Sisigaw ba siya ng “Pero, lolo?!” Ang alam lang ni Baekhyun ay ang sakit na ng panga niya dahil nagpipigil siyang umiyak. 

  


After a few more seconds, biglang ngumiti ang nakatatanda, “Biro lang. Kinausap na ako ni Chanyeol,” ang sabi nito. 

  


Naguguluhan si Baekhyun sa nangyayari, isang luha na ang pumatak. “Ano po?” Nangatog ng bahagya ang boses niya. “Hindi ko po naiintindihan.”

  


“Bakit ka umiiyak?” Ang narinig niyang boses ni Chanyeol na nasa pintuan pala kanina pa. Lumapit si Chanyeol para tabihan si Baekhyun. “Huy, bakit ka umiiyak?” Medyo natatawa ang boses niya habang hinihimas ang likod ni Baekhyun.

  


Nakita rin ng nagluluhang Baekhyun na natatawa ang lolo ni Chanyeol. “Nagbibiro lang ako.” Ang sabi nito habang tumatawa. 

  


“ _ Hindi ko pa rin po talaga naiintindihan yung joke ng mga mayayaman. _ ” Ang naiiyak na sabi ni Baekhyun sabay hampas sa braso ni Chanyeol. “Aray!” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol bagao matawa ulit. 

  


“Nakakainis ka.” Ang naiiyak pa rin na sabi ni Baekhyun, tumingin din siya sa direksyon ng lolo ni Chanyeol, “Mawalang galang na rin po pero nakakainis din po kayo.”

  


Sabay na tumawa si Chanyeol at ang lolo niya. 

  


Nang makarecover si Baekhyun mula sa nangyari ay tinanong niya, “Totoo po bang wala nang trabaho si Chanyeol?”

  


Nagtataka ang itsura ng lolo ni Chanyeol mula sa tanong ni Baekhyun. “Saan mo nakuha ‘yan?”

  


“Kasi po, nagliligpit na si Chanyeol ng gamit niya.”

  


Nagtinginan si Chanyeol at ang lolo niya bago nagsalita ang nakatatanda, “Tungkol dyan, heto.” He says habang may binubunot sa kaliwang breast pocket sa loob ng coat nito. Isang envelope ang iniabot ng lolo kay Baekhyun. 

  


Isang imbitasyon para sa birthday party ng nakakatanda. Naguguluhan si Baekhyun. Personal pang iniabot ng lolo ni Chanyeol ang imbitasyon niya kay Baekhyun. “Pumunta ka mamaya.” He says with so much authority, “Mamaya ko ipapasa ang posisyon ko kay Chanyeol. At huwag niyo nang itanong kung nasaan si Kasper, pinadala ko siya sa  _ retreat. _ ”

  


Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun bago tumingin kay Chanyeol. Hindi maitago ni Baekhyun ang galak at talagang nayakap pa niya si Chanyeol para icongratulate ito.

  


Iniabot ni Baekhyun ang invitation pabalik sa lolo, “Kahit hindi na po ako pumunta mamaya, nakakahiya naman po.” He smiles, “Okay na po akong malaman ko ito mula sa inyo. Nahihiya na po ako magpakita sa pamilya niyo dahil sa nangyari.”

  


Sumandal ang lolo ni Chanyeol sa upuan at humawak nang mas maigi sa kanyang tungkod, “Alam niyo, matanda lang ako pero hindi ako tanga.” 

  


“Unang beses kitang makita, alam kong hindi ikaw si Sejoo.” He says, “Sa bawat araw na nakikita kita nakukumpirma ko lang lalo na hindi talaga ikaw si Sejoo. Hindi ka magaling na artista.”

  


Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin. “Kaya noong sinabi sa akin ni Chanyeol ang lahat, ang sabi ko lang.  _ “Alam ko.” _ dahil alam ko naman na umpisa pa lang. Hinihintay ko lang kung hanggang saan aabot ito.”

  


“Sabi ni Chanyeol, graduate ka raw ng Film?” ang tanong nito, “At dahil hindi ka magaling na artista, how would you like to work wit us sa bagong branding ng Le Chaise?”

  


Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at tumingin na naman siya kay Chanyeol. Ngumiti lang ito sa kanya at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay. Si Chanyeol din ang unang nagsalita nang naramdaman nilang natameme si Baekhyun.

  


“Babe, kailangan namin ng bagong concept artist para sa Marketing Department. Pwede kang maging Art Director. Ready na ba ang portfolio mo,  _ direk? _ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “From creation to final touches, blurring the line between art and technology. Chaise Innovations creating the lifestyle you desire.” _

  


Malakas ang palakpakan ng mga tao, bumukas ang ilaw matapos ng isang AVP presentation ng bagong commercial ng panibagong era ng Park Concepts. Si Chanyeol ay nasa stage, nagpapasalamat sa bawat umattend ng launching party ng bagong furniture line ng kanilang company, designed by him produced by everyone from his team. 

  


Nagpasalamat siya sa lahat ng taong bumubuo ng team, sa bawat pawis na naialay para mailabas ang bagong mga kagamitan nila. 

  


Nagtama ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol, mula sa audience kung saan pumapalakpak si Baekhyun at nakangiti kay Chanyeol. He pumps his fist, and mouths, “Nice team!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nagkakagulo ang lahat dahil katatapos lang halos ng reception sa kasalan nila Minseok at Jongdae, it was the same as usual. Maingay at boses lang ni Jongdae ang naririnig nila. Bilang isa sa bestman ni Jongdae sa kasal, si Baekhyun din ang naging punong abala sa coverage ng kasalan. 

  


Intimate lang naman ang naging event, halos kakaunti at talagang magkakakilala ang mga bisita. Nirereview ni Baekhyun ang shots ng team niya, kitang kita ni Baekhyun ang pagmamahal ng mga kaibigan nila at talagang nagraradiate ito maging sa shots na nakunan. 

  


Nang makabalik siya sa mesa ay agad na hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya, “Buti bumalik ka na. Ayaw akong tigilan ni Kyungsoo.”

  


Napatingin si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na medyo namumula na ang mga pisngi. Sa mesa nila, kasama nila si Jongin na pinsan ni Minseok. Matagal nang minamata ni Kyungsoo ang binata umpisa pa lang ng mismong kasal.  _ “Please, wag kang uhaw.” _ ang huling bulong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo dahil ang lagkit ng titig niya sa best man ni Kuya Minseok nila. 

  


“Aminin mo na lang kasi,” pangungulit ni Kyungsoo, “May nangyari sa inyo nung unang beses kong nakita si Chanyeol.” 

  


Namula rin si Baekhyun kahit hindi siya lasing, kung pwede lang takpan ang bibig ni Kyungsoo ay ginawa na niya kaso masyadong malayo si Kyungsoo na nasa harap niya. “Yung bibig mo!” 

  


“Porke masaya ka na!” He says pagalit, pero wala namang diin ito, “Matapos mong buuin ang bayad sa rent natin, iiwan niyo na ako. Una si Jongdae, tapos ikaw… aalis ka na…” hindi natapos ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi dahil nakahiga na ang ulo nito sa mesa. Nagulat pa nga sila sa pagkakaumpog ng noo nito, pati si Jongin na nakikinig lang ay nagulat.

  


“Uh,” sabi ni Jongin, “Kuha ko lang siyang tubig?”

  


Tumango si Baekhyun. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol at sinabing, “Saan naman galing ‘yun?”

  


“Uhm,” Chanyeol starts at medyo lumunok pa, “Inasar ko kasi siyang kukunin na kita. Ayun…”

  


Napailing na lang si Baekhyun at natawa sa narinig, “Puro kayo kalokohan.”

  


“Pero  _ hindi ako nagbibiro _ .”

  


Hindi na nagulat si Baekhyun sa narinig, and instead hinawakan niya ang pisngi ni Chanyeol. “ _ Hmm, sige _ .” Kunware pa siyang nag isip pero mabilis niya lang sinabi. “Ikaw, ang bilis mo.”

  


Biglang umangat ang ulo ni Kyungsoo, “Kita niyo na, iiwan niyo rin ako!”

  


Natatawa si Baekhyun at Chanyeol dahil sakto ang dating ni Jongin na may hawak na baso ng tubig. Napabalikwas tuloy siya. Nilapag niya nag tubig sa harap ni Kyungsoo at sinabing, “para mahimasmasan ka kanina ka pa nagwawala eh.”

  


Tinignan lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin hanggang makaupo ito sa tabi niya bago nanlaki ang mga mata nito sa realization, “Oh my god, kanina ka pa dito?”

  


Naguluhan si Jongin at sinabing, “Kanina mo pa ako katabi.”

  


“Edi…” Nagpapanic si Kyungsoo na hinahanap sa mga mata ni Baekhyun ang sagot, “Edi narinig mo ako?”

  


“Yung alin ba? Na ang ganda ng fit ng suit sa akin? O kung single ba ako?” Ang tanong ni Jongin na nakaharap na kay Kyungsoo, “O baka ‘yung, ang sarap ko naman kahit nakatayo lang ako kanina sa may altar?”

  


Hindi napigilang mapahagalpak ni Baekhyun dahil sa kahihiyan ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!” Kaway ni Baekhyun sa camera kung saan sila magkavideo chat. Kita ni Baekhyun ang masasarap na pagkain sa harap ng pamilya niya. “Happy thanksgiving!”

  


Magkaakbay ang mama at papa niya habang nakafrontcam sila. “Kumusta ang anak namin d’yan?” ang tanong ng papa niya. 

  


“Direk na kaya ako,” pagmamayabang ni Baekhyun, “Art Director, but still. Malapit na.” 

  


“Anak, congratulations. We’re very proud of you, I know we don’t get to say it much but I hope you know that whatever it is you may be doing, we’re very proud of you. And we’re sorry because we weren’t able to see your potential.”

  


“Okay na, ma.” Ang sabi niya, “Tapos na tayo d’yan eh.”

  


“I know, pero still. I’m proud of what you do and you love what you do, nga pala, we were able to watch the newest advertisement for the company you’re working for. Maganda siya.”

  


“Syempre, gawa ko ‘yun eh.” 

  


Napangiti lang si Baekhyun dahil parang everything is falling into place, and he’s so much happier compared to when the year started kung saan walang wala si Baekhyun sa lahat ng aspeto. It’s crazy how in such a short time, you’d be able to find what you love, and do it with passion. 

  


Or maybe, it’s the people along the way na nakasama mo sa pagkamit ng mga gusto mo sa buhay. Kumbaga, ang mga supporting characters. Aanhin mo ang magandang pelikula kung wala namang mga characters na tutulong bumuo ng isang magandang dynamic ng mga grupo ng tao. 

  


Ikaw ang bida sa sarili mong pelikula, at ikaw din ang supporting character sa mga paborito mong bidang mga kaibigan sa kanya kanyang buhay. 

  


Naglalakad si Baekhyun papunta sa kusina ng bahay ni Chanyeol, “May ipapakilala po ako sa inyo, Ma, Dad.” Lumapit si Baekhyun at inakbayan si Chanyeol kahit mas matangkad ito sa kanya. Nagluluto pa naman si Chanyeol kaya medyo pawis ito. 

  


Pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang gilid ng pisngi niya gamit ang balikat niya at ang sleeves ng damit niya. “Hello, sir, ma’am.”

  


Nahihiyang tumawa ang mga magulang ni Baekhyun, “Alam ko na ito. Call us Mama and Dad. We don’t mind. Also, okay lang ba talagang d’yan nagsstay si Baekhyun? We can always get him naman, dito na lang siya. Ginugulo ka yata niya d’yan eh.”

  


“Sige po, Mama. Please do, hindi po siya marunong magluto talaga.” Chanyeol starts, “Iniiwan niya rin po pinaghubaran niya and he always, always never locks the door kapag nasa CR siya.”

  


Hinampas ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol dahil alam naman nitong nagbibiro lang siya. 

  


“Ay, ganun ba? Hay, Baekhyun. Umuwi ka na dito sa amin,” ang panimula ng tatay niya na may stren but very calm voice dahil nagbibiruan lang naman. 

  


“Bakit ko naman iiwan si Chanyeol? Hindi na pwede, Mama!” He exaggeratedly says, biglang pinakita ni Baekhyun ang kamay nito sa mga magulang at nakita sa screen ang maliit na gold and silver band sa daliri nito. “I’m stuck here, hindi na ako papakawalan nito.”

  


Bakas sa mga mukha ng magulang niya ang pagkagulat. “B! Anak! Kelan pa?”

  


Si Chanyeol ang sumagot at kumuha ng camera, “Actually, Mama, Dad, kaninang umaga lang po nung nagising siya. It was nothing grand, I served him breakfast in bed, ilalagay ko po sana sa french toast ang ring pero knowing Baekhyun, baka po kung tinuloy ko ‘yun nasa Emergency Room po kami.”

  


Bakas ang saya sa lahat ng nasa call, “I went down on one knee habang ngumunguya siya, hindi po siya nakapagsabi ng yes pero tingin ko po yes naman ang ibig sabihin nung pag iyak niya.” 

  


“Sorry, hindi po ako nakapagpaalam sa inyo pero I hope you know that I only want to be with Baekhyun for the rest of my life.”

  


“Hey,” ang sabi ng dad ni Baekhyun, “It’s okay, anak. Save those cheesy lines sa kasal niyo. Please tell us kung kailan so we can cancel everything for the whole month ng kasal niyo we’ll be there agad!”

  


Nasa fram ang mukha ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol, “Thanks, Mom. Dad. Thank you.”

  


“No, anak. Thank you for always choosing yourself, thank you for being the best son anyone could ask for. And sa iyo Chanyeol, thank you for seeing the best in Baekhyun.”

Biglang naputol ang kasiyahan nila dahil sa nagdodoorbell sa bahay ni Chanyeol. “Ma, Dad, baka sila Jongdae na ‘yun. We invited them today kahit biglaan, alam mo naman…” He shows the ring again sa screen.

  


Nang matapos ang call nila ay pinapasok naman na ni Chanyeol ang mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun sa loob, kung saan pinaulanan sila ng kantyawan ng mga ito. Nagulat naman si Chanyeol dahil magkasama na si Kyungsoo at Jongin. Ngumiti siya kay Baekhyun na nakita niyang just as confused as he was, but nevertheless very happy for Kyungsoo… ay mali, Atty. Do pala. 

  


Nandito rin si Sehun na may dalang plus one, talagang napakabilis nitong si Assistant. Hindi talag anagpatalo kay sir Chanyeol. 

  


Maya pa ay tumunog na naman ang doorbell at nakita ni Baekhyun ang ate ni Chanyeol na may bitbit na sanggol, “Asaan na si Tito Ninong?” Diretso siya sa pagpasok at hindi pinansin si chanyeol at yumakap agad kay Baekhyun.

  


Nagsqueal pa ito dahil nakita niya ang singsing sa kamay ni Baekhyun. “Ang ganda!” She says habang niyakap ulit si Baekhyun. Kinuha naman ni Baekhyun ang sanggol na hawak ni Yoora, “Thanks, ate.” He says genuinely at niyakap din ang asawa ni Yoora. Lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanila para akbayan si Yoora, “Sinabi mo ba sa kanila na no senior citizens muna ang dinner na ito?”

  


“Hay nako,” Yoora sighs, “Ang hirap makipagbargain, I told them na next weekend na lang yung formal party. Ikaw naman kasi, bakit biglaan?”

  


“What can I say? Nung nagising ako nung umaga, tapos nakita ko yung mukha ni Baekhyun na mahimbing, ang sabi ko, gusto ko magising everyday for the rest of my life na ang mukha ni Baekhyun ang gusto kong makita first thing in the morning.”

  


Mahina siyang tinampal ni Yoora sa pisngi, “Hala siya,” natatawa ito na humarap kay Baekhyun. “Narinig mo? If this was a movie malamang nagccringe na yung mga tao. But, kidding aside, I’m very happy for you both.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakatayo sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa may kusina, sabi nila kukuha lang sila ng next batch ng pasta and drinks. Pero magkayakap sila ngayon sa gitna ng kusina. Wala silang ibang marinig kundi ang mahinang tugtog at ingay mula sa mga usapan sa dinner table. 

  


“I love you,” bulong ni Baekhyun habang sinsway siya ni Chanyeol left to right. 

  


“Hmm,” Chanyeol hums, “I love you, too. _Thank you for making me feel again._”

  


Kung ito ay isang pelikula, siguro nagroroll na ang credits o kaya naman sisigaw na ang direktor ng “Cut!”

  


Pero ito ay hindi isang pelikula. Ito ay totoong buhay, totoong buhay na pinagbibidahan ng dalawang taong nagmamahalan. At tulad sa pelikula, mayroon itong mga eksenang makirot sa puso, may eksenang nakakataba ng puso. 

  


And that’s what makes a film worth watching, worth spending all the time to waste para maging saksi sa bawat eksenang ito. It’s the satisfaction of being able to let the viewers feel every feeling na magraradiate through the screens, of being able to ellicit such emotions mula sa viewers.

  


Ito ay pelikulang ilang beses na uulitin ni Baekhyun at ni Chanyeol, ilang beses nila itong isasabuhay at panonoorin. Ikukwento nila ito sa mga magiging anak, maging ang mga apo. 

  


“I love you,” bulong uli ni Chanyeol.

  


Ito ay ang pelikula ng totoong pagmamahalan.

  


“I love you, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Would love to see your comments and reactions tungkol sa fic. Tweet me!
> 
> Kung hindi man kayo galing sa twitter ko, hamunin niyo po ako ng suntukan sa [twitter](https://twitter.com/dokgyunsoo).


End file.
